


A Sky full of Stars

by findmeinthestars



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Aparece Yoongi, Gen, Jeonghan tiene que encontrar a los demás, Jeonghan-centric, M/M, OT13!friendship, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthestars/pseuds/findmeinthestars
Summary: "No sólo vivimos entre las estrellas, ellas viven dentro de nosotros" - Neil de Grasse Tyson





	1. Parte I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a sky full of stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808693) by [arashianelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashianelf/pseuds/arashianelf). 



> Esta es una traducción autorizada por lx autorx. NO se permite la adaptación ni copia de este trabajo en otro lugar además de wattpad bajo el nombre de Mabi_xo27.

 

♒    ♓    ♈    ♉    ♊    ♋    ♌    ♍   ** _-_** ** _♎_** ** _-_**  ♏    ♐    ♑

 

 

Jeonghan tiene diez años la primera vez que tiene el sueño. Está en un bosque y puede escuchar el gorjeo de las aves. Algo cruje detrás de él y se da la vuelta, tratando de ver qué provocaba el sonido. No ve nada más que arbustos, por lo que se encoge de hombros y sigue avanzando.

Está usando un par de botas, una cómoda sudadera con capucha, un par de _jeans_ y lleva una mochila. Se encuentra con una pequeña corriente, se detiene a rellenar su botella de agua y salpica un poco de agua en su cara.

Después de descansar por un rato, continúa con su excursión. A dónde, no lo sabe. Todo lo que sabe es que está siguiendo la brújula en su muñeca derecha, apuntándole a la dirección en que está caminando.

Es mayor en su sueño, bastante más alto y tiene el cabello largo. No tiene idea de qué lo llevará a dejarse crecer el pelo, pero ignora el pensamiento y continúa su camino.

El bosque se aclara de a poco, revelando una pequeña cueva de roca. Es lo suficientemente pequeña, por lo que ni siquiera podría arrastrarse hacia dentro, pero estira su mano, sólo para ser despertado por su alarma.

Gruñe, queriendo saber qué había dentro de la cueva, pero se levanta de la cama antes de que su madre tenga que subir las escaleras para despertarlo.

Corre por las escaleras y se sienta a la mesa, saludando a sus padres mientras bosteza. Ellos le sonríen a su aparente mal humor y su madre le besa la coronilla de su cabeza mientras le deja un plato con panqueques en la mesa.

Jeonghan se emociona y rápidamente está devorando los panqueques. Su padre ríe y le dice que vaya más lento, lo que hace que el pequeño le sonría con la boca llena.

Después de que termina el desayuno, Jeonghan agarra su mochila de su habitación y el almuerzo de su madre, para irse de la casa con su padre, así mismo gritándole una despedida a su mamá. Sin embargo, tiene que correr de vuelta para agarrar sus pulseras, causando diversión a sus padres.

Jeonghan no recuerda algún momento donde no las usara en presencia de alguien que no fuera su familia de tres. Todo lo que sabe es que las marcas de sus muñecas son inusuales, y deberían ser mostradas sólo a las personas en las que confía absolutamente.

 

 

Cuando le pregunta a sus padres cómo llegaron las marcas, ellos le dicen que cuando nació, ya estaban ahí.

Envolviendo su muñeca izquierda hay doce símbolos que sabe son los símbolos del zodiaco, habiéndolos buscado apenas fue lo suficientemente mayor para sentirse curioso sobre ellos.

Jeonghan quiso intentar y ver si podía encontrar las constelaciones en la noche, pero para su horror, sus padres le dijeron que las constelaciones del zodiaco habían desaparecido del cielo.

Las constelaciones del zodiaco habían comenzado a desaparecer cuarenta y dos años atrás, y la última hace treinta años. Fue, y sigue siendo, desconcertante para los astrónomos alrededor del mundo mientras trataban de descifrar qué había pasado, pero ninguno sabía por qué. Si el zodiaco todavía existiera, le decían sus padres, él sería Libra.

Jeonghan no sabe por qué, pero eso le hace sentirse orgulloso.

Un pequeño triangulo negro descansaba en la parte interior de su muñeca, justo bajo el circulo de símbolos, apuntando hacia arriba.

El símbolo al que apunta no ha cambiado en los doce años que ha estado en la Tierra, y Jeonghan se pregunta por qué el triángulo apunta constantemente el símbolo de Libra.

Por otro lado, en su muñeca derecha, hay una brújula que nunca deja de fascinarlo. A diferencia de tatuajes normales, la aguja de la brújula se mueve. Si él se mueve ligeramente hacia la derecha, la aguja cambia para acomodarse a su movimiento, pero siempre está apuntando a la misma dirección.

Jeonghan, a menudo, se pregunta hacia dónde le llevaría la aguja si fuera a seguirla, pero sabe que hacerlo, ahora, sería causarles un dolor innecesario a sus padres. Además, por el sueño del que fue despertado tan abruptamente, aún tiene tiempo antes de poder seguirla.

Después del primer sueño, no deja de volver. Es siempre el mismo bosque, siempre termina en el mismo lugar, y siempre está alcanzando la cueva de roca cuando es despertado.

Sin embargo, ocasionalmente tiene otro sueño. Por alguna razón, en el sueño, está mirando hacia la Tierra, como si estuviera en el espacio. Está junto a alguien cuya cara no puede distinguir, y tiene una conversación que no puede escuchar.

La única cosa que puede oír en ese sueño es justo antes de despertar, y siempre permanece en su mente. Es una oración que dice como respuesta al otro, y por alguna razón cada vez que despierta le trae una tristeza inmensa.

Es siempre, siempre: «Tengo que hacerlo, soy el último que queda y que puede hacerlo»

 

 

♒    ♓    ♈    ♉    ♊    ♋    ♌    ♍   **-** **♎**   **-**  ♏    ♐    ♑

 

 

Jeonghan tiene veinte cuando le llega la oportunidad de viajar a Jeju por uno de los módulos que está tomando. Está en la universidad ahora, viviendo en un departamento por sí solo. Su equipaje es ligero, porque sólo se van a quedar por cinco días, y en un mes está en un avión hacia Jeju-do.

Sus padres le permitieron estudiar lo que quiso, lo que resultó en él experimentado en varios módulos, antes decidirse por Arte como carrera, con especialidad en dibujo a grafito. Actualmente está tomando un módulo enfocado en naturaleza muerta, de ahí el viaje a Jeju.

Serán llevados a un hotel cerca de la montaña Halla, y se les darán tres días de los cinco para dibujar tres piezas de diversa naturaleza muerta. Trajo botas para hacer excursión, la mayoría de sus sudaderas más cómodas y jeans – escuchó que podía hacer frío en la isla.

El déjà-vu le llega hasta el siguiente día cuando está instalado en el cuarto del hotel y comienza su primer día de caminata por la montaña Halla. Tiene su teléfono, su cámara y un _walkie-talkie_ que se les fue dado por su profesor en caso de que se perdieran en algún lugar sin señal telefónica.

Camina hasta que llega a un cartel que dice que ha llegado a la periferia del bosque Gotjawal, habiendo tomado fotos todo el camino, y en un impulso, se saca las pulseras de las muñecas. Mira su reloj para ver que aún le queda un par de horas antes de que se ponga el sol.

Mira hacia su muñeca, pone su cámara alrededor de su cuello y entra en el bosque en la dirección a la que su brújula está apuntando.

Luego de una hora dentro, Jeonghan piensa en lo que ha leído del bosque Gotjawal. Es un bosque formado naturalmente que se encuentra en las laderas de la montaña Halla y es enclave de la eco-región Sur de los bosques imperecederos de Corea que se forma en áreas rocosas.

Hace una pausa cuando se encuentra con un arroyo conocido – el mismo con el que ha soñado por el últimos diez años.

Se había preguntado antes si el sueño le mostraba algún lugar del mundo, pero que su pregunta sea confirmada de esa forma, le da una extraña sensación de logro, por alguna razón. Siente como si hubiera conseguido algo al venir aquí.

Sin embargo, hay algunas diferencias entre su sueño y el presente. Su cabello no está largo, por ejemplo, y lleva su cámara. Se levanta de dónde ha estado tomando un descanso, continuando en la dirección que su brújula le está apuntando.

Efectivamente, el bosque disminuye poco a poco para revelar un gran claro con varias formaciones de rocas, una de las cuales es la pequeña cueva que ha visto en su sueño. Camina hacia ésta, dejando su mochila y cámara a un lado de la formación de rocas.

Respirando hondo, estira su mano, sólo para tocar una especie de tela. Frunciendo el ceño, agarra el objeto de la cueva, acomodándola en el piso para ver lo que ha encontrado.

Inspecciona el objeto y desata el nudo que mantiene el paquete unido. La tela cae para mostrar una larga y delgada caja de madera, la cual abre, para encontrar trece anillos.

Los anillos son de color plata, y cada uno tiene un símbolo inscrito, los cuales reconoce como los símbolos del zodiaco. Nota que a pesar de que todos los anillos tienen el símbolo completo, sólo el de Géminis está dividido en «ㅠ» y «ㅛ» respectivamente.

Se pregunta la razón brevemente, pero pronto se siente atraído hacia el anillo con el símbolo de Libra en él y mira hacia su muñeca izquierda, sólo para congelarse mientras miraba que el símbolo comenzaba a brillar de un azul pálido.

Cuando nada pasa después de un tiempo desde que el símbolo comenzó a brillar, lentamente levanta el anillo de Libra y lo desliza en el último dedo de su mano derecha. Encaja perfectamente, pero antes de que pudiera inspeccionar el anillo un poco más, Jeonghan colapso.

Después de un rato, vuelve a la vida con un jadeo, habiéndose desplomado sobre la caja de anillos cuando se puso el suyo, y cuando comprueba la hora, nota que ha estado inconsciente cerca de una hora.

Sacudiendo un poco la cabeza, Jeonghan siente como una jaqueca comienza mientras su cerebro se esfuerza por tratar de acomodar todos los recuerdos que el anillo le devolvió. Re-envolviendo la tela alrededor de la caja, guarda todas sus cosas, poniéndose sus pulseras y comienza a caminar hacia el hotel, con pensamientos girando en su cabeza.

Más tarde en esa misma noche, cuando está a punto de tomar una ducha, nota que tiene una nueva marca. En su pecho, justo por sobre su corazón, hay una balanza; la representación de Libra. Pasando una mano por la marca, termina de bañarse.

Cuando se estaba arreglando para ir a la cama, le echa una mirada a su muñeca izquierda, sólo para encontrar que el símbolo en la parte interior había cambiado. El círculo de símbolos se había desplazado hacia la izquierda, y el triángulo apunta ahora al símbolo de Capricornio.

 

 

 

♒    ♓    ♈    ♉    ♊    ♋    ♌    ♍    ♎    ♏    ♐   **-** **♑**   **-**

 

 

 

Al día siguiente, vuelve a su caminata por la montaña Halla con toda la intención de terminar su trabajo para el final del día. Después de tomar fotos que siente son lo suficientemente aceptables para dibujar, vuelve a su hotel antes del atardecer y comienza a dibujar con apuro.

Había tenido otro sueño cuando se había dormido la noche anterior, y en el sueño podía ver un letrero que indicaba que estaba en algún lugar de Jeju-do. Tomándolo como una señal de que Capricornio estaba en algún lugar del área, Jeonghan está determinado a terminar su tarea hoy para poder pasar su último día de libertad buscándolo.

Se adentra en la zona, mente completamente concentrada en su trabajo, y comienza a dibujar. Para el anochecer, le está añadiendo los toques finales a los tres bosquejos, asegurándose de que son lo suficientemente buenos para entregarlos a su profesor.

Cuando lo hace, empaca una mochila, confirmando que su teléfono está completamente cargado, y deja el hotel al día siguiente con un nuevo propósito. Sigue la brújula en su muñeca cuidadosamente, tomando descansos cuando los necesita y deteniéndose en un pequeño restaurante para almorzar.

De alguna forma, mientras viaja por Jeju-do, la isla nunca le había parecido tan grande hasta ahora. Había querido explorar los alrededores, tomar fotos para sus padres, pero en este momento lo único que puede pensar es en encontrar a Capricornio antes de que tenga que volver a Seúl.

Sólo cerca de las tres de la tarde es cuando lo conoce. Jeonghan se acerca a un chico que parece de su edad para preguntar dónde está, y gustosamente le dice en qué pueblo está.

Agradeciéndole, Jeonghan se da vuelta para seguir caminando, mirando hacia su brújula un poco tapada con sus pulseras. Frunce el ceño cuando nota que la aguja ha dado una vuelta de 180 grados en la dirección contraria, y el símbolo de Capricornio había comenzado a brillar con un azul pálido en su otra muñeca, de da vuelta para seguirla antes de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

Maldiciendo en voz baja, rápidamente da la vuelta y corre hacia el chico.

—Disculpa, ¿Cómo te llamas? olvidé preguntarte—, Jeonghan se acerca al chico y pregunta.

—¿Yo? ¡Boo Seungkwan! ¿eres nuevo en el área? — se presenta Seungkwan.

—Soy Yoon Jeonghan. Mira, esto va a sonar muy extraño, pero necesito que me hagas un favor—, dice Jeonghan sacándose la mochila de la espalda y sacando la caja con anillos de ella.

—Claro—, Seungkwan asiente, siempre feliz de ayudar. Está mirando con curiosidad la caja, preguntándose que hay en ella.

Jeonghan desenvuelve la tela de la caja y la dobla cuidadosamente para luego abrirla y mostrarle las hileras de anillos al menor.

—¿Qué significan estos símbolos? — pregunta Seungkwan, sus manos levantadas como si estuviera a punto de tocarlos.

No sabe lo que está haciendo, pero sigue su instinto.

—Necesito que me digas cuál de estos anillos escogerías si se te diera una opción. No los toque aún, por favor —, le pide titubeante, sabiendo cuán extraña suena su pregunta.

La mano de Seungkwan se detiene a mitad de camino y frunce el ceño mientras mira las hileras de anillos. Jeonghan le mira con miedo, preguntándose qué anillo escogerá.

—Éste—, Seungkwan lo apunta, Jeonghan mira el anillo que ha escogido y comienza a reír

—Eres tú, de verdad eres tú—, murmura una y otra vez.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? — pregunta Seungkwan titubeante, preguntándose por qué este extraño está tan preocupado por su decisión.

—Nada, no es nada—, dice Jeonghan apresuradamente, limpiando sus ojos. ¿Cuándo comenzó a llorar?

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que ha estado en compañía de alguno de los otros. Demasiado tiempo.

Jeonghan trata de calmarse, sacando el anillo que Seungkwan ha escogido de la caja. El símbolo de Capricornio brilla a la luz del sol y Jeonghan se lo ofrece.

—Deberías tenerlo. Lo escogiste después de todo—, dice Jeonghan. Seungkwan rápidamente trata de rechazar el anillo, pero el mayor insiste, empujándolo hacia la palma de éste.

Seungkwan mira fijamente a Jeonghan, sorprendido de que está tan dispuesto a separarse de algo por lo que estaba llorando y mueve el anillo en su mano. Ante la insistencia del mayor, asiente vacilante y lo desliza en el último dedo de su mano derecha.

Sólo tiene tiempo suficiente para pensar en cómo encaja perfectamente antes de desmayarse, cayendo al suelo como si fuera un títere al que le hubieran cortado los hilos.

Es gracias a los rápidos reflejos de Jeonghan que puede salvar a Seungkwan de golpearse la cabeza, habiendo esperado que esto ocurriera. Lleva al menor a la entrada de una tienda cerrada, acomodando su cabeza en su regazo cuando se sienta en el suelo, preparado para esperar.

Cerca de media hora después Jeonghan desvía su atención de su teléfono cuando escucha a Seungkwan inhalar fuertemente y lo ve fruncir el ceño. Las manos del menor suben para frotar su rostro, y se levanta de repente, por poco golpeando el mentón de Jeonghan.

—¿Q-qué acaba de pasar? — pregunta Seungkwan. Jeonghan se le queda mirando, inseguro de cómo responder. El menor sacude la cabeza, pestañea un par de veces y se gira para mirar al chico junto a él, esta persona que acaba de ver por primera vez, pero al mismo tiempo ha conocido por eones.

—Libra. Eres tú, ¿cierto? — Es Capricornio el que estaba hablando y Jeonghan asiente, lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

—Capricornio. Seungkwan. Es bueno verte vivo y saludable—, responde Jeonghan.

—Cierto. Soy Boo Seungkwan, pero también soy Capricornio—, Seungkwan masajea su cabeza—, Dios, ¿cómo lidias con todos los recuerdos?

—Olvidas lo que represento, Seungkwan. No es difícil para mí equilibrar dos grupos de recuerdos para después poder seleccionar alguno entre ellos—, responde Jeonghan, levantando ambas manos para alcanzar las sienes del otro. Se concentra por un rato y Seungkwan suspira con alivio mientras los recuerdos se acomodan con la ayuda de Jeonghan.

—Eso ayuda bastante, gracias, Jeonghan hyung—, dice Seungkwan agradecido antes de detenerse—. Espera, ¿eres mayor que yo aquí? Caí antes que tú, ¿verdad? —pregunta.

—¿En qué año naciste? Yo nací el 95—, dice Jeonghan y Seungkwan frunce el ceño.

—Nací el 98. ¿cómo funciona eso?

Jeonghan se encoge de hombros.

—Polaris me dijo, antes de que cayera, que el tiempo funciona de manera extraña cuando caes. Estamos muy lejos de casa, millones de años luz, y eso pudo afectarnos—, explicó.

—Hmm, tal vez. De todas formas, hyung, ¿qué haces en Jeju? ¿por cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar? — pregunta Seungkwan. Jeonghan mira la hora, notando que aún tiene como una hora y media antes de irse y comienza a explicarle todo al menor.

Comienza por cuando tuvo los primeros sueños, le muestra la brújula y el círculo de símbolos en su muñeca, a lo que Seungkwan dice:

—Ya no está apuntando al símbolo que dices es el mío, hyung.

Jeonghan mira su muñeca antes asentir.

—Ahora apunta a Géminis—, dice.

—¿A quién crees que encontraremos? ¿Ambos? ¿Geni? ¿Mini? — pregunta Seungkwan con curiosidad.

—Supongo que ya veremos—, es todo lo que responde Jeonghan, su corazón doliendo después de haber escuchado los sobrenombres que les habían dado a las dos mitades de Géminis.

Continúa con su historia, contándole a Seungkwan sobre cómo había comenzado a viajar por Jeju-do después de terminar con su trabajo, para finalmente terminar aquí.

A cambio, el menor le cuenta sobre su vida y que ha estado haciendo. Intercambian números de teléfono, y cuando Jeonghan tiene que irse, Seungkwan gimotea.

—¿De verdad tienes que irte? ¿Puedo ir contigo?

—Sabes que tengo que hacerlo, Seugnkwan-ah. Y también sabes muy bien que no puedes venir conmigo ahora mismo. Eres el más práctico de todos nosotros, ya sabes por qué —, dice Jeonghan, agarrándolo para darle un fuerte abrazo.

—Iré a buscarte cuando pueda, ¿está bien, hyung? — promete Seungkwan y Jeonghan asiente con la cabeza. Lo prometen por la garrita y el mayor guarda la caja de anillos correctamente, poniéndolo gentilmente en su mochila.

Antes de que Jeonghan se vaya, le dice Seungkwan.

—¿Puedes ver algo por mí? Debería haber una marca por sobre tu corazón. Mándame un mensaje para decirme cómo es, tengo curiosidad por saber si es lo que creo que será.

El menor asiente con la cabeza y se despide con la mano hasta que Jeonghan desaparece de su vista.

 

 

 

Jeonghan llega a su hotel cerca de la media noche y colapsa en la cama después de haber tomado una ducha rápida. Conectando su teléfono al cargador, apaga las luces del cuarto y rápidamente el sueño lo atrapara.

Justo antes de quedarse dormido, su teléfono vibra, por lo que abre sus mensajes, sólo para descubrir que Seungkwan le ha enviado una foto de la marca sobre su corazón y sonríe soñoliento para sí mismo. Tenía razón. La marca que se había tatuado en el pecho de Seungkwan era la representación de Capricornio, la cabra de montaña.

Poniendo su teléfono de vuelta en la mesa y dándose la vuelta, Jeonghan se acurruca y se queda dormido inmediatamente.

 

 

 

 

♒    ♓    ♈    ♉   **-**   **♊**   **-**  ♋    ♌    ♍    ♎   ♏    ♐    ♑

 

 

 

En los siguientes meses Seungkwan y Jeonghan pasan de enviarse mensajes a video llamadas, y cada vez que se contactaban, de alguna forma aprendían más y más del otro, poniéndose al día con sus vidas en el tiempo en el que han estado separados.

Cada vez Jeonghan termina la conversación con la misma oración: «Los encontraremos a todos, y luego nos iremos a casa todos juntos. Te lo prometo.»

Géminis resulta ser bastante difícil de encontrar. Jeonghan está inundado con exámenes por un tiempo y apenas se le presentan ocasiones para llamar a Seungkwan y asegurarle que aún está vivo. Por su lado el menor está tratando de encontrar una manera de ir a Seúl desde Jeju, aplicando a todo tipo de becas.

Finalmente, Jeonghan emerge de la neblina de andar con poco o nada de haber descansado y asquerosas, pero necesarias mezclas de _Red Bull_ y otras bebidas energéticas después de llegar a su departamento, para dormir cerca de catorce horas después de su último examen.

Una vez arreglado y con los sentidos más o menos vivos de nuevo, primero llama a sus padres para saber cómo están, inmediatamente después de colgar llama a Seungkwan.

—¿Al fin vives, Jeonghan hyung? — La voz de Seungkwan es bienvenida después de casi tres semanas sin poder hablar bien con el menor.

—¿Cómo van las cosas? — a su pregunta, el otro se emociona tanto que el mayor puede escuchar su sonrisa agrandarse.

—¡Me gané una beca, hyung! ¡Me voy a Seúl! — Las palabras de Seungkwan hacen sonreír brillantemente a Jeonghan mientras se tira en su sofá.

—¡Esas son excelentes noticias! ¿Cuándo llegas? —pregunta Jeonghan

—Bueno, aún tengo que ordenar algunas tecnicidades, como encontrar un lugar para quedarme y empacar todas mis cosas, ¡pero definitivamente será dentro de un mes! — Le dice Seungkwan. Jeonghan mira su departamento, vacío y callado.

—Puedes quedarte conmigo, si no te importa—, ofrece el mayor, su mente imaginando todas las cosas que tendría que mover para poder acomodar las pertenencias del menor.

—¿De verdad, hyung? ¿No les molestará a tus padres que me quede contigo?

 La gratitud de Kwan es tangible, a lo que Jeonghan ríe.

 Por supuesto que estoy seguro. Mis padres compraron el departamento para mí, y no les importará si lo comparto con mis amigos.

—¿De verdad? — repite el menor—, ¡Muchas gracias, hyung! ¡eso es una cosa menos de qué preocuparme! Aún tengo que sacar mi pasaporte, asegurarme de que mis padres estarán bien sin mí, empacar… 

Jeonghan cierra los ojos, escuchando a Seungkwan hablar sobre todas las cosas que tiene que hacer antes de siquiera pensar en mudarse a Seúl, ni pensar en que por lo menos ya tiene un lugar a dónde llegar.

Ahora que Jeonghan lo piensa, su niñez fue relativamente pacífica. Sus padres raramente tenían peleas y la mayoría del tiempo hablaban sobre los problemas que pudieran tener.

Tal vez era su poder como Libra el que le estaba ayudando, pensaba Jeonghan. Incluso si no tenía sus recuerdos, aún tenía la habilidad de equilibrar la agresión y pasividad, permitiéndole a su familia discutir las cosas pacíficamente, en vez de perderse en el enojo.

Después de un rato, cortaron la llamada y Jeonghan se arrastra fuera del sofá para hacer las cosas que no ha hecho por estar ocupado estudiando.

Echa toda su ropa sucia a la lavadora, luego comienza a lavar la loza y limpiar el departamento de todas las basuras esparcidas alrededor en un intento desesperado de mantenerse despierto y llenar su cabeza de más información al comer varios _snacks_.

Más tarde esa noche tiene otro sueño. No había tenido sueños desde que encontró a Seungkwan, y se pregunta si su nivel de estrés tuvo algo que ver con eso. 

Esta vez no sabe dónde está. Todo lo que puede ver es uno de los muchos puentes que atraviesan el río Han y trata de mirar alrededor antes de darse cuenta de que en su sueño está caminando hacia alguien. Mira de reojo, tratando de ver lo que la persona está haciendo, y su corazón se sacude cuando ve una silueta apoyada en la barandilla del puente, mirando hacia el agua.

Era una figura imponente la que presentaba aquella sombra, pero Jeonghan despierta antes de poder hacer algo.

Al día siguiente, después de ir a sus clases del día, se encuentra caminando por las orillas del río han, tratando de ver si alguno de los puentes por los que está pasando se parece al que aparece en su sueño, siguiendo su brújula al mismo tiempo.

Jeonghan camina hasta que su brújula deja de apuntar en dirección al río y decide volver a casa cuando el sol se pone, llamando un taxi para ir a comprar algo de comer antes de ir a su hogar.

Como Jeonghan está comenzando a aprender, mientras más cerca está de encontrar a Géminis, más vividos se vuelven sus sueños. Durante la semana siguiente, se ve capaz de identificar más y más puntos de referencia, permitiéndole familiarizarse con el área para así poder identificar exactamente en qué puente encontrará a Geni o Mini.

Seungkwan se siente feliz por el hecho de que el mayor va a encontrar a la siguiente constelación del zodiaco, pero está muy ocupado tratando de arreglar cosas antes de irse, por lo que no tienen mucho tiempo para hablar. Jeonghan deja que el menor siga en lo suyo y sigue caminando, como todos los días después de sus clases, cubriendo sector por sector.

No es hasta el sexto día en que tiene el sueño donde finalmente encuentra el puente. Había estado preocupado de que tendría que pasar por los 27 puentes en Seúl en un intento de encontrar el puente en su sueño.

Para su alivio, el puente que está buscando es el número diecinueve, y cuando revisa su brújula nota que la aguja sigue apuntando en sentido contrario.

—Todavía no es tiempo, ¿Huh? — reflexiona Jeonghan. Anota el nombre del puente (Dongjak) y se da la vuelta, dirigiéndose a casa.

No es hasta el novena día que Jeonghan sueña lo mismo, pero es capaz de acercarse mucho más a la persona que el primer día que tuvo el sueño.

El sentimiento de urgencia que hay por el ambiente tenso pesa bastante en él, y cuando Jeonghan despierta, sabe que hoy es el día.

 

 

Tan pronto como termina sus clases, se apresura en llegar al puente Dongjak, tomando un taxi para llegar más rápido. Son casi las cinco de la tarde cuando finalmente llega, da pasos largos mientras sigue su brújula.

Cuando levanta la mirada del objeto y ve una silueta familiar, suspira con alivio, pero rápidamente comienza a correr cuando la figura comienza a subir la barandilla. 

—¡Espera! — grita desesperadamente, tratando de detener a la persona.

Mientras se acerca, asimila el pelo desordenado y ojos pequeños de una de las mitades de Géminis, el cual tiene un libro en mano. Mira hacia su muñeca izquierda, sin sorprenderse de ver el símbolo de Géminis brillando de un azul pálido.

—¿Qué haces? — pregunta Jeonghan, en pánico. El chico se da vuelta, bajando de la barandilla.

—Me pregunto qué se siente volar—, es su extraña respuesta, y Jeonghan inclina su cabeza en confusión.

—Mira, no sé qué estás tratando de hacer, pero no creo que deberías subir una barandilla así, ¡podrías caer! — dice Jeonghan, tratando de ignorar todas las alarmas que sonaban en su cabeza.

—¿Quién dice que no quiero caer? — responde el chico calmadamente.

Jeonghan entra mucho más en pánico, buscando alguna otra excusa. Desesperado en tratar de hacer algo sobre el extraño silencio que los ha envuelto, rápidamente saca la caja con anillos de su mochila.

—Antes de que hagas alguna otra cosa, necesito que me hagas un favor—, dice Jeonghan rápidamente. El chico no presenta alguna reacción, sólo miraba a Jeonghan calmadamente.

Jeonghan abre la caja, y le pregunta lo más calmado posible.

—¿Qué anillo escogerías si pudieras? No lo toques, sólo apuntalo.

El chico observa las hileras de anillos organizados en el terciopelo de la caja, y apunta uno después de un rato. Jeonghan mira el anillo que ha escogido y sonríe, pero se detiene cuando recuerda lo que el otro estaba a punto de hacer antes de que le detuviera.

Saca el anillo con el símbolo 'ㅠ' de la caja y se lo entrega al otro antes de que pase algo más.

—Por favor póntelo, es tuyo—, dice Jeonghan. El chico frunce el ceño y pregunta:

—¿Me lo vas a dar? — Jeonghan asiente.

—Póntelo, por favor.

El chico lo mira por un segundo antes de asentir y deslizar el anillo en el último dedo de su mano derecha. Ahora es cuando Jeonghan espera que el otro se desmaye, y recuerda que ni siquiera sabe el actual nombre de Geni antes de darle el anillo.

_(Sólo podía ser Geni. Mini es sociable, siempre listo para divertirse y ser bullicioso, mientras que Geni es más gentil, serio, con tendencia a pensar las palabras mucho más antes de decirlas, a diferencia de Mini, que tiende a soltar lo que sea que esté en su mente en ese momento._

_Sin embargo, lo que sí tienen en común es la curiosidad y afecto sin fin por las personas que quieren.)_

Jeonghan cierra la caja con anillos después de sentarse en el piso, devolviéndola a su mochila. La cabeza de Geni está acomodada en su regazo, y él se apoya en la barandilla, esperando a que el otro despierte.

Geni tose ligeramente cuando despierta, y Jeonghan le ayudó a sentarse, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—¿Estás bien, Geni? — Pregunta Jeonghan preocupado.

—Sí, no me llames así aquí, mi nombre es Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo—, Wonwoo frotó sus sienes antes de que Jeonghan se acercara para ayudarlo de la misma forma en que lo hizo con Seungkwan, y Wonwoo le dio una pequeña sonrisa de alivio cuando los recuerdos comenzaron a organizarse.

—Eres libra, ¿verdad? Sólo Libra puede hacer eso—, dijo Wonwoo, entrecerrando los ojos mientras miraba al otro.

—Libra, Yoon Jeonghan a tu servicio—, medio bromeó Jeonghan.

—¿Qué hay en tus muñecas? — Wonwoo no pudo evitar preguntar al notar las marcas.

—Oh, esto. Es lo que me ayudó a encontrarte—, dijo Jeonghan comenzando a explicar una vez más. Sin embargo, esta vez la explicación tomó más tiempo, ya que Wonwoo hacía preguntas que nunca había considerado.

 

_—¿Por qué azul?_

_—…_

_—¿Crees que nuestro ADN es diferente una vez recordamos?_

_—…_

_—¿Cómo es que los anillos terminaron en una cueva de rocas?_

_—… Me gustaría saber Wonwoo-ah. De verdad que sí._

 

 

Finalmente, se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar por el puente. Un pensamiento llegó a la mente Jeonghan.

—¿Qué te hizo querer saltar, Wonwoo-ah? — preguntó gentilmente, inseguro de cómo hablar del tema.

Wonwoo se mantuvo en silencio por un rato, pensando en cómo responder la pregunta. 

—Desde que era niño, siempre sentí que había algo que me faltaba aquí, ¿sabes? — apuntó a su pecho—, supongo que me cansé de sentir ese vacío. Aunque ahora que tengo los recuerdos, sé que es porque extrañaba a Mini.

Jeonghan asintió entendiendo, antes de mirar hacia su muñeca.

—Está apuntando hacia Aries ahora—, dijo.

—Aries, huh. ¿A quién más has encontrado? — preguntó Wonwoo.

—Eres el segundo al que mi brújula y sueños me han guiado. El primero fue Capricornio, Se llama Seungkwan, Boo Seungkwan. Oh, eso me recuerda—, Jeonghan tomó su teléfono, marcando el número del menor y apretando para video llamada.

Seungkwan respondió y gritó de alegría cuando vio a Jeonghan y otro chico.

—¿Es Geni o Mini? Oh dios mío, ¡Hola! — dijo Seungkwan emocionadamente. Wonwoo se estremeció con el primer grito y rió.

—Soy Geni. Jeon Wonwoo.

—¡Jeonghan hyung, de verdad lo encontraste! ¡No puedo esperar para estar allá! — dijo el menor recorriendo su habitación.

—¿En cuánto tiempo más estarás acá, Seungkwan-ah? — preguntó Jeonghan.

—¡En un par de días! ¡Sólo tengo una que otra cosa de quedar lista antes de ir a Seúl! — respondió Seungkwan, mostrándole su cuarto a los mayores, la cual estaba casi vacía y con algunas cajas esparcidas alrededor.

—Okay, ¡espero que llegues pronto! Además, te llamaba para mostrarte a Geni, y también para decirte que Aries es el siguiente.

—Oh, ¿Aries? ¡Espero que lo encontremos pronto! — dijo el menor. Después de eso hablaron por un rato más antes de colgar la llamada.

—¿Capricornio es siempre así de ruidoso? — preguntó Wonwoo, frotando sus oídos.

—Sólo cuando está emocionado— rió Jeonghan. Él y Wonwoo intercambiaron número de teléfono, aprovechando, el mayor también le dio el de Seungkwan y decidieron caminar a un café cercano para poder ponerse al día con sus vidas.

Cuando Jeonghan pregunta al siguiente día, Wonwoo le confirma que hay una marca en su pecho por sobre su corazón. Un par de gemelos.

 

 

♒    ♓   **-** **♈** **-**  ♉    ♊    ♋    ♌    ♍    ♎  ♏    ♐    ♑

 

 

Cuando Seungkwan se muda al departamento de Jeonghan, ambos Wonwoo y el mayor están ahí para ayudarle. Después de haber movido todas las cajas del menor a la habitación que solía ser el cuarto de invitados, se desplomaron en el sofá y permanecieron cansados ahí por incontables minutos.

El silencio es pacífico, hasta que Seungkwan gruñe en voz alta, estirando su cuerpo para poder deshacerse de los nudos en su espalda por haber cargado tantas cajas. Jeonghan jadea, empujándose con sus manos para poder levantarse e ir a buscar algo para beber a los otros dos, y Wonwoo se hunde un poco más en el sofá.

—Se siente tan raro sin los demás—, Wonwoo no pudo evitar comentar cuando Jeonghan volvió, tres latas de bebida en sus manos. Seungkwan mueve los dedos tratando que alcanzar una y Jeonghan le entrega una, con cuidado de no moverla mucho.

Le entrega el otro a Wonwoo, antes de lanzarse fuertemente de nuevo contra el sofá, abriendo la lata y tomando una gran bocanada de le bebida.

—Wonwoo hyung—, dice Seungkwan y éste murmura en respuesta, su calor contra el lado del menor—. ¿Cómo se siente?

—¿Te refieres a extrañar a Mini? — aclara Wonwoo y Seungkwan asiente—. Como si me faltara una parte que no sé cómo encontrar. Como si tuviera sólo la mitad de mi corazón—, respondió melancólico.

—Está bien—, Seungkwan le empuja suavemente con el codo—, Lo encontraremos pronto. ¿Verdad, Jeonghan hyung? — cuando la pregunta de Seungkwan no es respondida, ambos, Wonwoo y el menor se dan vuelta para ver a Jeonghan roncando suavemente contra el reposabrazos del sofá, cerca de resbalarse de su mano, donde está apoyado.

Wonwoo salva la lata de bebida, dejándola en la mesa de centro, antes de mirar a Seungkwan y encogerse de hombros, continuando con su charla en voz baja.

Jeonghan despierta con dolor de cuello, y nota que se había quedado dormido en el sofá. Siente peso sobre él, por lo que da vuelta su cabeza para ver a los menores apoyados hacia él, latas en la mesa. Es la mitad de la noche y Jeonghan se escabulle de la torre, ayudando lentamente a que Wonwoo se recueste mejor.

Lleva a Seungkwan a su nueva habitación, arropándolo, y va a buscar una manta para cubrir a Wonwoo, arreglando para que quede en una mejor posición en el sofá. Bostezando, se va a lavar apropiadamente antes de caer en su cama.

Al día siguiente, despierta de un nuevo sueño. No hay mucho en él esta vez, Jeonghan no puede recordar nada más excepto por un fuerte sonido de bajo resonando en sus venas.

Cuando se levanta de la cama, encuentra a Wonwoo despierto y preparando el desayuno.

—Gracias, Wonwoo-ah. ¿Ya se levantó Seungkwan? — bosteza, para luego acomodarse en una de las sillas. Wonwoo niega con la cabeza y responde.

—Seguía en los brazos de Morfeo la última vez que lo fui a ver.

Jeonghan mira a Wonwoo hacer el desayuno calladamente por un rato antes de decir:

—Tuve un nuevo sueño anoche. Aunque no hay mucho que sacar de ahí—. Wonwoo le miró interrogativamente.

—La única cosa que recuerdo es un fuerte sonido de bajo, pero nada más—, elabora Jeonghan, revolviendo la taza de Café que el menor le había dado, añadiendo crema y azúcar.

—Tal vez trabaja con música, de alguna forma—, sugirió Wonwoo. Jeonghan asiente en acuerdo. La conversación es interrumpida por Seungkwan arrastrándose hacia la cocina, ojos aún vidriosos por el sueño.

Wonwoo le entrega una taza en las manos y Seungkwan lo recibe como si fuera su salvación. Una vez la cafeína entra a su sistema, todo vuelve a la normalidad y pronto el menor está tan ruidoso como siempre, para alguien que despertó hace menos de quince minutos.

—¿Alguno de ustedes tiene algo que hacer hoy? — pregunta Jeonghan mientras Wonwoo le sirve a la eterna (ruidosa) gratitud de Seungkwan.

Wonwoo niega con la cabeza mientras que el menor responde:

—Necesito ir a mi universidad para terminar con la inscripción y otras cosas.

—¿Necesitas que vayamos contigo? —pregunta el mayor y Seungkwan niega con la cabeza.

—Estaré bien. Te llamaré cuando esté listo, ¿sí? sólo necesito saber cómo llegar allá— a lo que Jeonghan bufa.

—Ve a buscarlo en internet, isleño— **.** Seungkwan jadea como si Jeonghan le hubiera insultado mortalmente y exclama.

—Jeonghan hyung, ¿por qué eres tan malo? — Jeonghan rueda los ojos, acostumbrado a sus reacciones.

Wonwoo ahoga una risa cuando unos segundos después el menor dice avergonzado:

—… aunque sí olvidé que podía buscarlo en internet.

 

 

 

 

Durante los siguientes días los sueños de Jeonghan se vuelven lo suficientemente detallados que puede reconocer Myeongdong, pero no tiene idea de lo que hace Aries ahí, aparte de la música palpitando en sus oídos.

Mientras más sueña, más tiendas puede identificar, y pronto se da cuenta de que Aries es alguna clase de artista porque puede escuchar a personas aplaudir una vez la música termina. Le dice a Wonwoo y Seungkwan sobre eso, y pronto deciden ir a Myeongdong.

Entre los tres, son capaces de deducir qué parte de Myeongdong aparece en su sueño cuando sus horarios se los permiten, y va a esa área tan a menudo como puede, normalmente Wonwoo lo acompaña, mientras Seungkwan se acostumbra a sus nuevas clases.

_(A pesar de que su sueño le dice que vaya a Myeongdong, su brújula siempre lo lleva a otro lugar, lo cual confunde a Jeonghan por un tiempo, hasta que se da cuenta de que está apuntando hacia el lugar donde la persona está, no el lugar donde lo encontrará.)_

Después de un par de días, Jeonghan camina por el área solo para escuchar música a todo volumen. mira alrededor en confusión, y nota que hay una pequeña competencia de baile.

—Por eso es que escuché música en mi sueño—, meditó, y le envió un mensaje a Wonwoo y Seungkwan para decirles su nuevo descubrimiento. Cuando mira su brújula, está contento de ver que la aguja está apuntando hacia el escenario también.

Seungkwan responde con diez exclamaciones y un «¡Hwaiting!», pero no puede hacer mucho más porque está en clases. Aunque las está disfrutando, así que no se puede quejar.

Wonwoo, sin embargo, acaba de salir de clases y responde el mensaje de Jeonghan con un «Estaré ahí pronto». el mayor sonríe ante su respuesta y saca la mirada de su teléfono cuando el familiar sonido comienza.

Ve a un chico subir el escenario, y levantó sus cejas.

—¿Ese es Aries? todavía es un niño—, eso es todo en lo que tiene tiempo de pensar antes de que el chico comienza a bailar, y sus ojos se agrandan cuando ve cuán talentoso el pequeño es.

Se queda hasta el final, durante el cual Wonwoo llega junto a él calladamente. Cuando los competidores bajan del escenario, Jeonghan apunta el chico que cree es Aries a Wonwoo, sólo para que él le mirara con las cejas levantadas.

Cuando la competencia termina, Jeonghan avanza hacia el frente, tratando de alcanzar al chico que cree es Aries.

—¡Oye, Lee Chan! — Jeonghan llama al nombre que escuchó decir al presentador cuando el chico ganó el segundo lugar, y este se da vuelta.

—¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? — pregunta.

—Erm, esto va a sonar extraño, pero podrías hacerme un favor y decirme ¿cuál escogerías si pudieras? —Jeonghan saca la caja con anillos y la abre.

Wonwoo resopla, recordando cómo pensó que Jeonghan era extraño cuando hizo exactamente lo mismo hace unas semanas con él.

 Chan frunce el ceño con sospecha, pero supone que no le hará mal entretener a un extraño. Escoge un anillo y Jeonghan sonríe, sacándolo de la caja y entregándoselo.

—Toma, puedes quedarte con el—, dice Jeonghan entregándole el anillo.

—¿Qué? ¿Me lo das, así como así? — pregunta Chan sorprendido. Levanta la cabeza y mira al otro chico, quien le asiente la cabeza para que lo acepte.

Y lo hace, desliza el anillo en el meñique derecho. Jeonghan cierra la caja y agarra a Chan en un rápido movimiento, Wonwoo se mueve para ayudarlo. Alejan a todas las personas preocupadas que pasa junto a ellos cuando se mueven hacia un lado, acomodándose en el suelo.

—Tenemos que encontrar una manera de hacer esto en algún lugar que preferentemente no sea público—, suelta Jeonghan después de que Wonwoo le haya ayudado a guardar la caja con anillos y han estado sentados por un rato.

El anillo de Chan brilla por la luz del sol, y el símbolo de Aries se refleja ante los ojos de Jeonghan.

—¿Qué te parece si nos hacemos amigos de ellos primero?, así cuando les preguntamos sobre los anillos no será tan extraño — sugirió Wonwoo secamente.

Jeonghan frota la parte de atrás de su cuello.

—Supongo que puede parecer extraño o raro a primera vista—, dice tímidamente.

—¿Tú crees? — es todo lo que Wonwoo responde y Jeonghan ríe.

—Todo funcionó, sin embargo—, dice Jeonghan—, Aunque tengo que preocuparme de cuántos años tiene Chan. Parece realmente joven.

—Supongo que lo descubriremos ahora. Está despertando.

Como Wonwoo y Seungkwan lo hicieron antes, Chan se sienta rápidamente y agarra su cabeza. Jeonghan suspira y toca sus sienes, para que luego Chan suspire aliviado y abra los ojos.

Se estremece cuando ve a Jeonghan y Wonwoo mirándolo, por lo que tartamudea.

—¿Q-quiénes son?

—Soy Jeonghan, Libra, y este es Wonwoo, Geni, ¿estás bien, Aries? —Pregunta Jeonghan preocupado.

—Llámame Chan, y sí, creo que sí. ¿Libra, me dijiste? Gracias—, dice Aries.

—¿Y qué soy yo, hígado picado? — dice Wonwoo, insultado de que Aries no le hablara.

—Hola, Geni, ¿cómo has estado? —pregunta Chan.

—Llámalo Jeonghan y a mi Wonwoo. Estoy bien, extrañando a Mini, gracias por preguntar. ¿Cuántos años tienes aquí, exactamente? —consulta Wonwoo.

—Nací el 99—, responde Chan, y Jeonghan y Wonwoo se miran con los ojos abiertos.

—Es casi ilegal, qué carajo—, suelta Jeonghan, y Wonwoo asiente impresionado

—¿Y ustedes chicos?

—Soy del 95 y Wonwoo del 96— responde el mayor. Wonwoo comienza a levantarse y Jeonghan ayuda al más pequeño.

—Genial, ¿A quién más han encontrado? — Chan se para, levantando la mochila que había botado al suelo y Wonwoo había recogido por él.

—Hasta ahora, sólo Capricornio. Eres el tercero que Jeonghan hyung ha encontrado—, dice Wonwoo. — Lo conocerás pronto.

Sabían que Chan quería preguntar más cosas, pero los tres se dieron vuelta cuando escucharon a alguien llamar al menor.

—Esa es mi mamá llamándome. Miren, de verdad necesito hablar con ustedes, chicos. ¿Pueden darme algún número? —Pregunta Chan, sacando su teléfono.

Jeonghan escribe rápidamente su número y Chan lo guarda como contacto antes de correr mientras se despedía.

—Bueno, esperemos que nos hable pronto—, dice Wonwoo mientras ven al chico alejarse y desapareciendo entre la multitud. Jeonghan asiente con la cabeza y luego mira su muñeca.

—Oh—, es el sonido que escapa de su boca y se queda colgado en el aire.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿A quién tenemos que encontrar ahora? — pregunta Wonwoo, mirando la muñeca también. Jeonghan mira el símbolo por un rato más antes de mirar al menor y sonreírle.

—Vamos a encontrar a Piscis.

 

_(Jeonghan recibe una llamada histérica de Chan más tarde esa noche, porque se alteró cuando vió la marca en su pecho y_ _«JEONGHAN HYUNG, UMMA NO PUEDE VER ESTO, SE VA A ALTERAR Y LUEGO ME ASESINARÁ…»)_  

_(Jeonghan se ríe y se sienta media hora tratando de que se le ocurra una excusa creíble para el menor en caso de que su Umma viera alguna vez la marca de Aries, el carnero. Seungkwan se le une por cinco minutos antes de ser echado por Jeonghan por darle muchas excusas ridículas que podría usar Chan.)_

 

Chan resulta ser algo así como un prodigio del baile, y Seungkwan está asombrado por más o menos diez segundos antes de preguntarle al menor si puede enseñarle un par de movimientos. Chan acepta y Seungkwan arrastra a Jeonghan y Wonwoo a las lecciones también.

El menor trata de enseñarles una de las coreografías más fáciles que recuerda, pero se rinde media hora después de mirar a los tres masacrar el amado baile de Michael Jackson. En cambio, sólo les deja mirar mientras ensaya, jurando nunca enseñarles bailes de nuevo.

Después de la desastrosa lección, van de vuelta a el departamento de Jeonghan. Seungkwan cuando Wonwoo se ve arrastrándolo a una tienda de libros y que al parecer no puede ser sacado de su lugar frente a los estantes, navegando por cada libro.

Los tres dejan a Wonwoo en su inmersión de libros y caminaron a la tiendo junto a esta, el cual era un café. Está haciendo cola por comida cuando la música cambia a una nueva pista, y Jeonghan se encuentra prestándole más atención a la canción en vez de a la conversación que Chan y Seungkwan están teniendo.

Cuando finalmente llegan al mostrador, distraídamente pide su orden, tratando de escuchar mejor la canción. Al final, mientras está esperando por lo que pidieron, le pregunta a uno de las meseras por el título de la canción, y ella va a averiguar cuál es.

Finalmente obtiene el nombre de la canción y el cantante. Cuando terminan su comida y logran sacar a Wonwoo fuera de la tienda de libros, caminan por los alrededores un tiempo más antes de dirigirse a sus respectivos hogares.

 

 

Cuando Jeonghan se queda dormido esa noche es en el escritorio de su cuarto, con su computador prendido y con una página de _YouTube_ aún abierta. Se puede escuchar el suave rasgueo de una guitarra, acompañada con una voz dulce. 

El título del video dice: « _Joshua Hong – Sunday Morning cover (Maroon 5)_ »

 

 

♒   **-**   **♓**   **-**  ♈    ♉   ♊    ♋    ♌    ♍    ♎   ♏    ♐    ♑

 

 

Jeonghan rápidamente se convierte en fan del trabajo de Joshua Hong. Escucha sus covers de canciones populares, e incluso algunas canciones originales, pero Joshua nunca muestra su rostro en cualquiera de sus videos. Se da cuenta de que el chico es coreano, pero vive en América, lo que explica por qué la mayoría de sus covers en su canal son en inglés.

La mañana del lunes después de ese fin de semana, Jeonghan despierta con otro sueño. Esta vez, sueña con música. Estaba en un cuarto oscuro y lo único que resonaba eran la música que no puede recordar.

Recostado en la cama, puede escuchar a Seungkwan tropezando alrededor del departamento mientras se arregla para ir a clases. Resulta que Chan va a una escuela afiliada a la universidad de Seungkwan, por lo tanto, se va a reunir con el menor en la entrada del recinto.

Una vez escucha a Seungkwan gritar un: «¡Ya me voy!» y cierra la puerta detrás de él, Jeonghan lentamente se levanta de la cama para comenzar su día. Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo, se dirige a su computadora y la enciende para poder poner su lista de reproducción.

La música comienza a reproducirse por el altavoz del aparato, la guitarra siendo el principal instrumento, y Jeonghan lleva el computador consigo para dejarla en la cocina después de asearse, preparando su desayuno mientras mueve su cabeza junto con las canciones.

Aparte de los fines de semana, la única vez en que los cuatro se pueden reunir son los jueves, cuando Seungkwan y Chan sale del colegio. Pero sí tiene un grupo en _KakaoTalk_. En el cual Seungkwan les envía spam constantemente, a menos de que esté en clases que requieren de su atención.

Chan responde cuando puede, durante sus descansos, y Jeonghan y Wonwoo tratan de mantenerse a su paso, pero fracasaban en su mayoría.

Cuando Jeonghan termina su desayuno, baja la tapa de su computador y la mete en su mochila, asegurándose de que tiene los materiales que necesita para sus clases, antes de agarrar sus cosas de valor dispersas alrededor del departamento, dejando la puerta cerrada detrás de él.

 

Mientras viaja a su universidad, piensa lo que sugirió Wonwoo, sobre primero conocer a la persona que está buscando antes de pedirle que use el anillo. No sólo le haría parecer menos extraño, pero también le ayudaría porque ya tendrían una amistad para cuando sus recuerdos vuelvan.

Llega a su primera clase y saca sus materiales, empujando todos los pensamientos sobre encontrar a la siguiente persona a la parte de atrás de su cabeza, y concentrándose en la clase.

Sus sueños se vuelven más específicos y detallados en los siguientes días, como es de esperarse, pero lo que es diferente esta vez es que Jeonghan no puede hacerle sentido a lo que hay en él, como había pasado anteriormente. Su brújula tampoco ayudaba, apuntando a quién sabe qué dirección.

Lo único que Jeonghan ve en sus sueños son cosas que sabe pertenecen a alguien que produce algún tipo de música. Ve un teclado, una guitarra, un micrófono, un mezclador y una computadora acomodada junto a este último, además de algunos parlantes, pero además de eso, no tiene idea de cómo encontrará a Piscis.

Obtiene un indicio de dónde puede estar Piscis cuando un día Seungkwan empuja su teléfono contra su cara cuando estás tomando desayuno.

—Encontré el _Instagram_ de Joshua Hong, hyung. Deberías verlo, ya que te gusta mucho su música.

Jeonghan le quita el teléfono y baja por el perfil de _Instagram_. Una vez más, nota que no hay fotos de su cara, hasta que pasa por una rápido y tiene ve volver para mirarla más de cerca.

La captura dice: «Mi lugar de trabajo, donde grabo todos mis covers y canciones!» y el cerebro de Jeonghan lo procesa lentamente hasta que se detiene.

 Su estudio luce exactamente como su sueño.

—… ¿Hyung? Jeonghan hyung. Jeonghan hyung—. El mayor sale de su estupor cuando Seungkwan lo sacude ligeramente—, ¿qué sucede, hyung?

—Él es Piscis—, dice Jeonghan, aunque el final de su declaración suena más que nada como una pregunta.

—¿Qué quieres decir, hyung? — pregunta Seungkwan.

—La foto de su estudio… es la misma que en mi sueño—, explica el mayor, aún impresionado. Seungkwan se emociona inmediatamente.

—¡hyung! ¿Encontramos a Piscis? ¡Eso es genial!

Jeonghan niega con la cabeza.

—No, no lo entiendes, Seungkwan-ah. Él vive en _Estados Unidos_ _._ ¿Cómo lo vamos a conocer? —Seungkwan reclama su teléfono de vuelta y sube en la aplicación.

—¡Pero eso era lo que quería mostrarte, hyung! ¡Viene a Corea! — una vez más el menor le mostró su teléfono.

 Jeonghan toma el aparato, mirando la publicación más reciente de Joshua. Es una foto de un pasaje en avión, desde Los Ángeles, América, a Seúl, Corea del Sur. Se levanta abruptamente, dejando que el teléfono de Seungkwan cayera sobre la mesa.

—Necesito hablar con Wonwoo inmediatamente —, dice, dejando su desayuno a la mitad.

—¿Hyung? ¡Hyung! — le llama el menor.

 

Se entera de que Joshua Hong viene a Corea de vacaciones, nada parecido a una presentación, lo que significa que será difícil para Jeonghan y los otros tres encontrarlo. 

Pero resulta que no tienen que hacerlo, como Seungkwan y Chan se apresuran a entrar al departamento para contarles. Wonwoo y Jeonghan están en la sala, papeles y computadoras esparcidas mientras hacen su trabajo.

—¡Hyung, Joshua Hong irá a nuestra escuela a presentarse! ¡Lo anunciaron hoy! —gritó Chan emocionado, incluso si Jeonghan comenzaba a fruncir el ceño.

—¿No se supone que viene de vacaciones? ¿Por qué se va a presentar?

—Es un pedido especial del director de la escuela, aparentemente. Parece que conoce a la mamá de Joshua—. es su respuesta, y ambos Jeonghan y Wonwoo asienten entendiendo **.**

—Entonces, ¿Qué vamos a hacer, hyung? — Wonwoo y Jeonghan intercambias miradas, dejando de lado sus papeles y guardando sus computadoras cuando empiezan a planear. Seungkwan y Chan se sientan junto a ellos, listos para la discusión.

 

 

 

 

Al final, es fácil para Seungkwan y Chan acercarse a Joshua después de su presentación y ofrecerle un recorrido por Seúl.

El entusiasmo de Seungkwan y la cordialidad más tranquila de Chan le permite a Joshua sentirse más cómodo, y rápidamente se encuentran acordando una fecha e intercambiando número para que sea más fácil arreglar dónde se van a encontrar y cosas así.

Los menores presentan a Joshua a Jeonghan y Wonwoo, afirmando que ellos tienen más experiencia como guías porque a) Son mayores y b) Han vivido en Seúl toda su vida. Joshua encuentra que los dos mayores son muy acogedores y observa cómo los cuatro pelean entre sí como si se conocieran durante años.

Sí nota las pulseras de Jeonghan, pero no las menciona. Después de todo, todos tienen razones para esconder cosas, y Joshua no quiere arriesgar ofender a nadie en su corta estadía en Corea.

Pronto, la combinación de esfuerzos de Jeonghan, Seungkwan, Chan y un callado Wonwoo son capaces de sacar algunas de Joshua. Nació en Corea, y su nombre coreano es Hong Jisoo. Tiene la edad de Jeonghan y un año más que Wonwoo, lo que le hace tres y cuatro años mayor que Seungkwan y Chan, respectivamente.

Las dos semanas enteras de su estadía en el país las pasa con los otros cuatro, y Joshua no se arrepiente. A lo largo de esta, no puede evitar notar el intercambio de miradas entre los cuatro, pero no pregunta sobre eso.

Cuatro días antes de volver a Los Ángeles, están en el departamento de Jeonghan cuando éste va a su cuarto a buscar algo. Acaban de terminar de almorzar y Seungkwan y Chan están acomodando un juego en la consola que trajo Wonwoo.

—Jisoo-ah—, Joshua se da vuelta el escuchar la voz de Jeonghan. Después de decirles su nombre coreano, todos habían insistido en usarlo, incluso si a veces usaban su nombre norteamericano.

Ve a Jeonghan traer algo con él, una caja de madera delgada, ve sus muñecas desnudas, pulseras fuera del camino por primera vez, e inclina su cabeza a un lado en confusión. Nota que Wonwoo cierra su libro calladamente y los menores dejan de acomodar la consola en su visión periférica, por lo que piensa que esto debe ser por qué han estado intercambiando miradas secretas por el periodo de tiempo que los ha conocido.

—¿Puede hacerme un favor y escoger uno de esto? — Jeonghan abre la caja para revelar hileras de anillos, e incluso si Joshua está confundido, lo piensa seriamente. Extrañamente, se encuentra atraído hacia uno de los anillos y lo saca.

—Éste. Por alguna razón pareciera que fuera el correcto—, Joshua se encoge de hombros. Jeonghan sonríe y luego le dice — Póntelo, es tuyo ahora—. La anticipación en el cuarto es tangible, ya que todos sostienen la respiración cuando Joshua desliza el anillo.

—¿Qué sucede? — Jisoo es apenas capaz de decir las dos palabras antes de que un dolor insoportable se apodere de él y se desmayara. Wonwoo está ahí para sostenerlo, y Jeonghan rápidamente aleja la caja, antes de volver con algunas almohadas.

—Pon su cabeza aquí —, dice Jeonghan, arreglando la almohada en el piso, y Wonwoo mueve a Joshua para que esté recostado cómodamente en ésta, Seungkwan y Chan ayudándole.

—¿Esto pasa con todos nosotros, hyung? — pregunta Chan, y Jeonghan asiente.

—Deberían seguir acomodando la consola. Esto va a tomar un tiempo.

Wonwoo vuelve a su libro y Jeonghan se sienta junto al cuerpo inmóvil de Joshua, mirando al vacío y esperando para que el menor despierte.

Como todos antes que él, Joshua despierta agarrando su cabeza con dolor. Siente un toque suave contra sus sienes, y los recuerdos se acomodan de manera ordenada en asignadas partes de su cerebro. Cuando está seguro que su cabeza no se abrirá por el dolor, abre sus ojos, sólo para ver a Jeonghan inclinado sobre él preocupado.

—¿Estás bien, Piscis? —pregunta Jeonghan.

—S-sí, estoy bien—, responde Piscis, tratando de descifrar quién es exactamente el que le está hablando. El otro nota su mirada inquisitiva y se presenta. 

—Soy Libra. Wonwoo es Geni, Seungkwan es Capricornio y Chan es nuestro querido Aries. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó, Joshua? — dice Jeonghan. Joshua asiente con la cabeza.

—Sólo tengo que orientarme un poco. Gracias por la ayuda, Libra.

Una vez Joshua está sentado, y tomando pequeños sorbos de agua, Seungkwan considera que es lo suficientemente seguro para lanzarse sobre él y comienza a hablar un kilómetro por minuto. Joshua mira a Seungkwan, Capricornio, afectuosamente, y asiente en saludo hacia Geni (El carácter de Wonwoo tiene mucho más sentido ahora), y abre sus brazos para abrazar a Aries.

Más tarde esa noche, en su habitación de hotel, Joshua mira su pecho desnudo y ve la marca como Jeonghan le dijo de pasaría. Un par de peces atrapados en un círculo sin fin, siguiendo la cola del otro. La marca de Piscis.

Por ahora, mientras Jeonghan mira su muñeca después de horas de explicarle cosas, se congela cuando ve el símbolo que había esperado que no llegara aún. La tensión creciendo en el cuarto para ser evitada, y el mayor no quiere ver por lo que pasaron los otros de nuevo.

Sin embargo, la opción se le es quitada cuando Joshua siente que se queda rígido, ya que está sentado a su lado, mirando a los menores jugar.

—¿Qué sucede?

Wonwoo levanta la mirada de su libro ante la pregunta. Nota el inusual rostro en blanco de Jeonghan y frunce el ceño.

—Jeonghan, ¿quién es el siguiente?

Le toma un tiempo, pero Jeonghan sale de su ensimismamiento y mira a Wonwoo y Joshua. Hay un indiscutible pánico en sus ojos, lo que hace que se preocupen incluso más. Chan y Seungkwan pausan el juego, conscientes de la creciente tensión en el cuarto.

Jeonghan habla y ve la misma mezcla de emociones parar por la cara de todos. Culpa. Aflicción. Pánico. Todas las cosas que deberían sentir cuando se trataba de ese zodiaco en particular.

Después de todo, ellos fueron los que provocaron que cayera.

 

 {Fin de Parte I}

 


	2. Parte II

♒    ♓    ♈    ♉    ♊    ♋    ♌    ♍     **♎**    ♏    ♐    ♑

 

_Cuando el primero de los trece cayó, fue inevitable que los otros siguieran._

_Libra nunca olvidará el día en que pasó. En realidad, había comenzado desde Ofiuco. Este había sido el último en unírseles, el treceavo zodiaco._

_Era el menor, pero pronto fue alejado de ellos. No cayó, ni se desvaneció. Polaris se lo había llevado diciendo que había sido reasignado a otro grupo de constelaciones. Para el momento en que todos se enteraron, Ofiuco se había ido._

_Leo y Acuario habían estado particularmente encariñados con el pequeño Ofiuco, así que, que se hayan llevado a la joven constelación tan repentinamente, los dejó sorprendidos. Lo primero que sintieron, por supuesto, fue tristeza. Y luego llegó la ira._

_La furia iba y venía, y Libra equilibraba las emociones de las constelaciones del zodiaco con su balanza, para asegurarse de que la ira y la angustia no superará su pensamiento lógico. Todos estaban con el corazón roto, pero mejoró con el tiempo._

_Luego Cáncer se desvaneció. No muchos saben esto, pero hubo una vez en que Cáncer era una entidad completamente diferente al Cáncer que conocemos hoy. Desvanecerse era muy diferente a caer. Caer significaba perder tu polvo estelar y descender al planeta al que observaban. Sin embargo, desvanecerse…_

 

_Desvanecerse significaba morir._

 

_El corazón de Leo, o lo que sería su corazón si fuera humano, se rompió cuando Ofiuco se fue. Los fragmentos fueron recogidos y hechos polvo cuando Cáncer se desvaneció. Sin embargo, no estaba sólo. Cáncer había estado con ellos por un largo tiempo, y para él, desvanecerse sin decir palabra… rompió todos sus corazones._

_Aun así, Libra trató lo mejor que pudo para equilibrar las emociones entre las restantes constelaciones del zodiaco. Proporcionó un oído atento, les dejó llorar, enojarse, lo que quisieran. Mientras ninguno se perdiera de nuevo._

_Escorpio, sin embargo, lo tomó más duro. Él era el más cercano a Cáncer, y no podía ver por qué no notó las señales de que éste se estaba desvaneciendo lentamente. Tal vez, si lo hubiera hecho, Cáncer aún estaría aquí._

_Se les presentó un nuevo Cáncer, y al comienzo fue incómodo. El nuevo Cáncer trató, de verdad que lo hizo, pero los otros no podían interactuar con él sin ver la sombra del Cáncer con el que habían pasado eones antes de perderlo._

_Todo se vino de cabeza cuando Lince se le fue arrebatado también. Esta vez, Sirius había venido para reclamarlo, y su líder, Leo, se perdió en su dolor. La balanza estaba inclinada, el equilibrio perdido, y Libra fue incapaz de arreglarlo._

_¿Cómo podría, cuando él mismo tenía el corazón roto? Él, Leo, Piscis y Lince era el cuarteto que había permanecido junto desde la formación de las constelaciones del zodiaco. Virgo y Leo eran cercanos, pero los cuatro se entendían a la perfección._

_El nuevo Cáncer, por supuesto, no sabía qué hacer. Fue el último en unirse, un reemplazo por el Cáncer anterior que se había desvanecido, y apreciaba mucho a su nueva familia, pero ¿cómo podría ayudar cuando ellos le alejaban cada vez que trataba?_

_Una vez más, tristeza y dolor se volvieron ira, y el resto de ellos se desquitó en el único que no podían ofender. El equilibrio había sido inclinado, y era casi imposible para Libra controlar sus emociones lo suficiente para arreglarlo._

_Cáncer, leal, recibió todo sin queja. Los gritos, el ser ignorado, las críticas, tolero todo sin decir palabra. Él realmente creía que simplemente se habían perdido a sí mismos en la pena, y su paciente determinación le dejaba seguir con todo._

_Sin embargo, incluso las más pacientes y determinadas almas tienen sus límites._

 

_Cáncer no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que las críticas y el antagonismo hacia él había empezado. Todo lo que sabía es que estaba cansado de ello, tan cansado de recibir todo y dejarlos ser._

_La naturaleza insegura que normalmente se quedaba en el fondo, emergió lentamente; a pesar de su lealtad, pero y si había cometido tantos errores, todavía se preguntaba si realmente pertenecía con ellos._

_Por lo tanto, tomó la decisión de caer. No se desvaneció, era demasiado leal a todos para hacerlo, y no quería que pasaran por otra perdida, pero tenía que escapar, por lo que en su lugar calló. Al menos si caía, entonces, tal vez, algún día volverían en sí mismo y con suerte lo encontrarían._

_Mirando hacia atrás, Libra sabía que debió hacer algo. Leo, su líder, no pensaba en su dolor, y todos habían sido influenciado por sus emociones. Libra debió ser consciente de ello, y asegurarse de que la balanza no estuviera tan inclinada que no se pudiera equilibrar._

_Sin embargo, no lo estaba, y no lo hizo, y todos los cielos vieron como Cáncer cerraba sus ojos y se disolvía en polvo estelar._

_La escena los sacó de su dolor e ira, pero al mismo tiempo añadió culpa a la masa de emociones dentro de ellos. Por siglos después de eso el resto se había sentido culpable y acogidos con más aflicción, asustados de que hubieran causado que otro Cáncer se desvaneciera, pero pronto Libra volvió a sus sentidos y noto que Cáncer, leal a sus creencias, todavía no había renunciado a ellos._

_Simplemente había escogido caer, en lugar de desvanecerse, esperando que volvieran a sus sentidos y fueran a buscarlo cuando estuvieran listos._

 

_Sin embargo, para cuando Libra se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y les dijo a los otros lo que realmente había sucedido, Leo había caído también, justo frente a sus ojos. Leo había sido el más afectado ante la caída de Cáncer, sabiendo que era su culpa por comenzar la oposición hacia alguien que sabía no lo merecía._

_Libra, asustado de que Leo hubiera escogido desvanecer voluntariamente, buscó desesperadamente en los cielos por alguna señal de que Leo hubiera escogido caer, y lo encontró en el solitario planeta que vigilaban. Para su inmenso alivio, también sintió a Cáncer ahí._

_Incluso cuando Libra fue a calmar a los otros signos del zodiaco, no olvidó. Cáncer fue el primero el caer, y fue por culpa de ellos. Incluso ahí, él confiaba lo suficiente en ellos para caer en vez de desvanecer, tan dispuesto a poner su fe en ellos, que lo encontrarían._

_Libra apenas evitaba ahogarse en su propia culpa, pero eso no le impidió hacerse una promesa a sí mismo de que, algún día, bajaría a la tierra, encontraría a Cáncer y se disculparía._

_Siguió la promesa, pero no esperaba que sería cuando fuera el último que no había caído, el último que no había sido vencido por la pena y la culpa._

_Esto es lo que todos ellos nunca olvidarán, y será la primera cosa que todos recuerden._

_Cáncer fue el primero en caer. Y fue por ellos que eligió hacerlo._

 

 

♒    ♓    ♈    ♉    ♊   **-** **♋** **-**  ♌    ♍     **♎**    ♏    ♐    ♑

 

 

―Es Cáncer―. Jeonghan observa como la misma mezcla de emociones que él está sintiendo pasa por las caras de todos. Culpa, pena, pánico, todo está ahí. El silencio es pesado, los únicos sonidos siendo las respiraciones y la música del juego.

―Así que, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ― para la sorpresa de Jeonghan, es el menor el que habla. Sin embargo, una vez que realmente lo piensa, no lo es. Aries siempre ha sido el más valiente y el más determinado de los doce zodiacos.

―Lo vamos a encontrar, disculparnos y luego podemos tratarlo apropiadamente, como debimos hacerlo desde el momento en que se nos unió―. Dice Jeonghan firmemente. Hay dudas en la forma en que los demás están de acuerdo, pero el mayor hace contacto visual con Chan y ve fuego ardiendo en sus ojos, por lo que asiente con la cabeza.

Con Chan alrededor, la innata indecisión de Geni, el temor de Piscis y la ocasional negatividad de Capricornio, prácticamente no tienen oportunidad. Jeonghan se asegurará de eso.

 

 

Despiden a Joshua en el aeropuerto unos días más tarde, después de intercambiar promesas de video llamadas cada día, siempre que sea posible.

Tienen que enfrentar la culpa algún día, lo que desafortunadamente no pasará hasta que encuentren a Cáncer. Con una nueva determinación, Jeonghan comienza a planear tomarse una semana fuera de la universidad y seguir su brújula hasta que lo lleve a Cáncer.

Pero es rápidamente disuadido por Seungkwan, porque cita: «¿Qué pasa si sigues la brújula ciegamente hasta que llegar a un acantilado o algo así y luego mueres? ¡Y ni siquiera sabremos! ¿Qué pasa si está, como Joshua, lejos en otro país? ¿Vas a hacer un viaje por todo el mundo para encontrarlo»

Al ver la bombilla mental en la cabeza de Jeonghan apagarse, Seungkwan exclama:

― ¡Hyung! ¡No vas a hacer un viaje por todo el mundo para encontrar a Cáncer! ¡No tienes dinero suficiente, y no puedes permitirte tomar ese tiempo!

Jeonghan gruñó cuando Capricornio prácticamente destruyó sus planes, pero Seungkwan tenía razón. No tenía el dinero para permitirse ese tipo de cosas. Por lo tanto, continuó atendiendo sus clases y esperó que sus sueños le dieran una pista.

 

Cáncer los elude durante mucho tiempo, ya que Jeonghan no tiene sueños por cerca de un mes. Para ese entonces, todos se están volviendo locos y el mayor está seriamente tentado a seguir su brújula, no importa lo que diga Seungkwan. Dos noches después de que empieza a planear su viaje por el mundo, tiene un sueño, y casi solloza de alivio.

El sueño le muestra una escena donde un par de niños pequeños, hermanos, Jeonghan supone, se están persiguiendo en un parque, y hay una silueta sentada bajo un árbol viéndolos jugar. El sonido de las risas de los niños, y el obturador de una cámara se quedan por mucho tiempo en los oídos de Jeonghan una vez despierta.

El sueño le da esperanza de que está cerca de encontrar a Cáncer, y espera pacientemente mientras el sueño se vuelve más claro en las próximas noches, lo suficiente para que identifique el parque donde se encontrará con Cáncer.

El nivel de aprehensión se eleva mientras Jeonghan actualiza al resto con sus sueños, y sólo Chan está animado de conocer a Cáncer. El mayor sabe que todos los demás, aparte de Aries, temen que Cáncer recuerde lo que pasó, pero él lo conoce y sabe que sólo estaría feliz de que lo encontraron. O al menos, eso espera.

 

Comienza a dar paseos frecuentes, usualmente arrastrando a los otros con él. Sus esfuerzos finalmente funcionando cuando llega al parque sólo para ver la escena exacta de su sueño. Los niños están corriendo, jugando entre ellos, y hay una figura bajo un árbol, mirándolos con una cámara en la mano.

La figura ocasionalmente levanta su cámara y toma una foto de los niños, por lo que Jeonghan mira sus muñecas. Efectivamente, la brújula está apuntando en dirección a la figura, y el símbolo de Cáncer en su otra muñeca está brillando

 

Esta semana son Chan y Seungkwan los que lo acompañan, y Jeonghan duda, inseguro sobre cómo empezar una conversación con un extraño. Chan resuelve el problema acercándose a la figura y comenzar a conversar emocionadamente sobre cámaras con él. Jeonghan se muerde la lengua para no gritar el nombre de Chan, y se acerca para unirse al más joven. Seungkwan sigue detrás, aunque un poco vacilante.

La amabilidad de Chan ayuda, y rápidamente el chico, Xu Minghao, como se presenta, está hablando apasionadamente sobre fotografía. Es estudiante de fotografía y como trabajo de medio tiempo cuida a los niños de sus vecinos para ganar algo de dinero extra.

Es de China y vino a Corea hace tres años para ir a la Universidad, explica cuando pregunta por su acento. Eventualmente Seungkwan entra en confianza con Minghao, y pronto habla más que Chan. Jeonghan puede decir que Minghao es más un oyente, y trata de involucrarlo en la conversación tanto como sea posible.

Joshua es informado por una llamada de _Skype_ esa noche, y le envían un mensaje a Wonwoo inmediatamente después de conocer a Cáncer. Chan consiguió el número de Minghao y una promesa de reunirse en el parque la semana siguiente, para compartir algunos consejos sobre fotografía con él.

Los dos siguen temerosos de conocer a Cáncer, pero Jeonghan se niega a dejar que eso arruine su ánimo. Quiere que los trece estén juntos de nuevo, y eso significa trabajar en los miedos de los demás y hablarlo.

Sin embargo, Minghao aún tiene que recordar. La semana siguiente, los cuatro se dirigieron al parque a reunirse con el chico, con Jeonghan llevando una canasta. Había decidido tener un picnic con todos, y despertó temprano para prepararlo.

Wonwoo saluda a Minghao con bastante facilidad, y pasa el tiempo entre mirando a las niñas, Yerin y Hyerin, jugar, observando a Minghao, comiendo y leyendo su libro. Tiene conversaciones con bastante facilidad con la ayuda de Chan para que ésta continúe.

Minghao le enseña al menor algunos consejos y trucos que le dieron hace un par de meses, y Chan absorbe toda la información que se le ha dado con entusiasmo. Los dos hablan con frecuencia por mensajes, y son bastante más cercanos que la semana anterior cuando se conocieron.

Sin embargo, no es hasta un mes después que tienen la oportunidad de hacer que Minghao recuerde. Finalmente lograron reunirse sin los niños, y pasaron una tarde completa haciendo lo que quisieran; comiendo y jugando en un _arcade_.

Jeonghan termina invitándolos a todos a cenar, pidiendo un cuarto privado en el restaurante al que decidieron ir. Después de comer, están hablando entre ellos y ahí es cuando Jeonghan saca la familiar caja con anillos.

Como a los otros, Jeonghan le pide a Minghao que escoja un anillo de los que hay, y los ocho restantes brillan intensamente. Minghao escoge sin vacilación, el mayor sonríe y le dice que se lo ponga.

El menor está sentado entre Chan y Jeonghan, y se desploma enseguida, Chan apenas salvando su cabeza de golpear la mesa. Todos intercambian miradas entre sí, y alejan la preocupación de la camarera cuando entra en la habitación.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Minghao despierte con un pequeño quejido, y Jeonghan, una vez más, ayuda poniendo sus manos en las sienes de éste para ordenar sus recuerdos. Están todos en silencio mientras Minghao se recompone, preocupados por cómo reaccionaría ahora que tenía sus recuerdos de vuelta.

Cáncer miró alrededor y reconoce a Libra por cómo sus recuerdos fueron ordenados rápidamente, disminuyendo el dolor de cabeza.

―Sabía que algún día me encontrarían, chicos ―, sonríe inmensamente y Seungkwan trata, de verdad que lo intenta, pero rompe en llanto a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para no hacerlo.

Jeonghan le dice quién es quién en voz baja mientras Wonwoo calma al chico que llora, y Chan saluda con la mano entusiasmadamente cuando Minghao mira en su dirección. Examina en anillo en su dedo meñique, el símbolo de Cáncer mirándolo de vuelta.

Tan pronto como las presentaciones terminan y Seungkwan dejó de llorar, pagan lo que comieron y se dirigen al departamento de Jeonghan.

No duermen mucho esa noche. Se la pasan dando confesiones, disculpas y explicaciones, y para el final ninguno tiene los ojos secos. Incluso Joshua, que se conectó inmediatamente después de que llegaran al departamento de Jeonghan, no se libra de la montaña rusa de emociones, al otro lado del mundo.

La catarsis es una que todos necesitaban, y gran parte de su culpa se alivia con la constante repetición del perdón de Cáncer. Todo lo que éste siente es felicidad por el hecho de que finalmente lo habían encontrado después de tanto tiempo, y tristeza porque dejaron que este asunto los afectara tanto que todos finalmente decidieron caer también.

Siempre sentirán algo de culpa por todo el asunto, pero es dejado a un lado para reconectarse con Minghao, hablar sobre encontrar a los otros y tal vez lidiar con su culpa también.

Minghao les dice del cangrejo en su pecho, por sobre su corazón, cuando va al baño a ver, y Jeonghan les muestra el nuevo símbolo que el triángulo en su muñeca estaba apuntando, el símbolo de Sagitario.

 

 

♒    ♓    ♈    ♉    ♊    ♋    ♌    ♍     **♎**    ♏   **-** **♐** **-**  ♑

 

 

Comparado a los de Cáncer, los días que siguen para encontrar a Sagitario son mucho más livianos, la tensión palpable que se podía sentir cuando se hablaba de Cáncer había desaparecido.

Cuando los seis se reúnen para pasar el rato, Wonwoo y Jeonghan hablan tranquilamente con Jisoo a través de video chat, mientras Chan y Seungkwan arrastran a Minghao a cualquiera sea la travesura que se les haya ocurrido.

Jeonghan los pone al día con cualquier detalle de sus sueños en el chat del grupo que tienen, enviado entremedio del _spam_ que envían Seungkwan y Chan discutiendo sobre una cosa o la otra. Minghao es sorprendentemente sarcástico y les sigue el paso a los menores también.

Jisoo es una excelente influencia en ellos, cuando logran coincidir con sus horarios para poder tener una video llamada, su naturaleza amable haciendo bien para calmar lo inquieto que son Chan y Seungkwan con Minghao dentro de la mezcla.

Jeonghan comienza a soñar de nuevo, unas tres semanas después de encontrar a Minghao. Sueña con un escenario, de nuevo, y se pregunta si Sagitario será bailarín como Chan. Sin embargo, mientras más sueña, más detalles puede ver, como siempre.

Nota que hay un cartel en la parte de atrás del escenario, pero no puede descifrar las palabras en él. Les dice a los otros, pero ninguno tiene idea de qué puede decir. Los días pasan con Jeonghan sin conseguir ver la pancarta más de cerca, sin embargo, consigue otros detalles.

Al parecer, Sagitario es cantante, ya que puede escuchar una voz hacienda eco alrededor del escenario que está soñando. Seungkwan está feliz de escucharlo, porque ha estado esperando tener a alguien con quien cantar cuando van al karaoke.

Unas semanas después, Seungkwan vuelve con un volante, el cual resulta ser uno en el que promocionan una competencia de canto que se realizará en una de las escuelas del área.

Seungkwan habla emocionado sobre unirse a la competencia con un amigo que conoció en la universidad, y Jeonghan le dice que se inscriba, mencionando que podrían encontrar a Sagitario en ella.

Se les informa a los demás de aquello, y Jeonghan va con Seungkwan al lugar tan pronto como pueden para las audiciones antes de la competencia, y se sorprende cuando el menor le presenta el amigo con el que va a dar la audición.

― ¡Hyungie! ¡Este es Seokmin hyung! ¡Él cantará conmigo en la competencia! ― Seungkwan arrastra a un chico alto con el cabello oscuro hacia él. A medida que hacen contacto visual, el entusiasta saludo de Seokmin es interrumpido por Jeonghan girando abruptamente, agarrando su muñeca.

Jeonghan mira con los ojos abiertos el resplandeciente signo de Sagitario, al levanta un poco su pulsera con el pulgar. Cerrando los ojos, toma un par de respiraciones profundas antes de darse la vuelta.

―Lamento eso. Soy Yoon Jeonghan, el Hyung de Seungkwan―, dice Jeonghan, escaneado al (posiblemente) menor.

― ¡Soy Seokmin! ¡Lee Seokmin! Seungkwan me ha hablado mucho de ti, ¡es un placer conocerte, Jeonghan hyung! ― El saludo de Seokmin es menos entusiasta que antes, pero Jeonghan sonríe por su entusiasmo. «Él es Sagitario», piensa para sí mismo, «Su entusiasmo es la prueba».

Seokmin sacude la mano extendida con gusto, y le dice a Seungkwan que tienen que ir a prepararse para la audición. El menor asiente, y le da a Jeonghan una mirada que le dice que va a tener mucho que explicar más tarde.

Jeonghan frota su muñeca izquierda distraídamente mientras observa a los dos alejarse, el símbolo de Sagitario todavía brillando cuando vuelve comprobar. La brújula de su muñeca derecha apunta firmemente a la dirección en que los dos menores se fueron.

Va a tomar asiento, ojos inexpresivos mirando fijamente el escenario mientras la gente sube y audiciona para después salir del escenario. Apenas registra la audición de Seungkwan y Seokmin, lo suficiente para saber que definitivamente van a llegar a la competencia real.

Se había sorprendido porque Seungkwan conociera a Seokmin, pero no sabía que era un zodiaco. Siempre había tenido la impresión de que los sueños le mostraban cuando cualquiera de ellos hubiera conocido al zodiaco que estaban buscando.

Sin embargo, Seungkwan ha conocido a Seokmin por un tiempo, y los sueños y las marcas en sus muñecas no le habían mostrado quién era Sagitario hasta ahora.

Después de pensar las cosas, concluye que los sueños le muestran cuando él mismo va a conocerlos por primera vez, eso explicaba por qué Kwan nunca supo que Seokmin era Sagitario hasta que Jeonghan lo tuvo enfrente.

Seungkwan se acerca a él saltando una vez terminan, preguntándole emocionado sobre lo que pensó sobre su presentación. Jeonghan le sonríe diciendo:

―Estuvo genial, Seungkwannie. ¿cuándo sabrán los resultados de la audición?

― ¡La próxima semana! ¿Podemos ir a comprar helado, hyung? ― Seungkwan usa sus ojos de cachorro, y Jeonghan sonríe, asintiendo.

― ¿Quieres venir? ― se da vuelta para ver a Seokmin, que asiente felizmente.

―Si no te molesta, hyung.

Jeonghan niega con la cabeza.

―Cualquier amigo de Seungkwan es amigo mío. Vamos ―. Los tres se dirigen a una heladería, mientras van caminando y los menores hablando, Jeonghan se toma el tiempo para rápidamente escribir un mensaje en el _chat_ del grupo, informándoles de los nuevos acontecimientos, antes de unirse a la conversación.

Seungkwan mira su teléfono cuando vibra, y mira a Jeonghan con los ojos abiertos cuando lee el mensaje. Inclina su cabeza en dirección a Seokmin, y Jeonghan asiente suavemente. Los ojos del menor brillaron antes de volver a la conversación.

Seokmin, después de ser presentado a los demás, encaja perfectamente con el resto, como debería. Su optimismo y entusiasmo hace maravillas con la ocacional negatividad de Wonwoo y Jisoo, y por eso, Jeonghan está agradecido. Las balanzas se están equilibrando mientras más miembros encuentran, y el mayor ya no tiene que prestar tanta atención al equilibrio de emociones.

No pasa mucho antes de que a Seokmin se le muestre la caja con anillos y escoge una como si fuera broma. Es el que tiene el símbolo de Sagitario y pasan por el proceso usual cuando el menor recupera sus recuerdos.

La primera persona a la que se lanza una vez las presentaciones han terminado es Minghao, a quien abraza fuertemente soltando disculpas (que no se entienden mucho). Minghao susurra el perdón y Seokmin llora incluso más, para calmarse luego de un rato.

Está gratamente sorprendido cuando mira su torso en busca de la marca que Jeonghan le dijo, pasando un mano sobre el centauro sosteniendo un arco y flecha en su pecho. Sale del baño, sólo para ver a los otros acomodar lo que parece ser un fuerte de mantas.

Seungkwan y Chan quieren hacerlo una tradición, donde tienen que hacer una pijamada cuando alguien recuerda su pasado, y los otros no se quejan, así que construir un fuerte con mantas, obviamente, es una opción lógica.

Seokmin se une al trabajo con ganas **,** acomodando el fuerte con gran gusto **.** Mientras se recuestan alrededor del cuarto con Jisoo aun en vídeo llamada, Seokmin pregunta:

―Jeonghan hyung, ¿quién es la siguiente persona que vamos a encontrar?

 

Jeonghan pasa su pulgar por sobre la marca en su muñeca izquierda, y responde en voz baja.

―El siguiente es Virgo.

 

 

♒    ♓    ♈    ♉    ♊    ♋    ♌   **-** ♍ **-**   **♎**    ♏    ♐    ♑

 

 

Seokmin se acostumbra a los recuerdos rápidamente, usualmente iniciando las cosas locas y ruidosas con Seungkwan. Es un buen contraste a la tranquilidad que prefieren Wonwoo y Jeonghan, pero es bienvenido la mayoría del tiempo.

Sus días están acompañados con los sueños de Jeonghan sobre Virgo, los que empezaron más o menos una semana después de que Seokmin recuperara sus recuerdos. Está totalmente oscuro en el sueño, y solo se escucha a alguien tocar el piano. Jeonghan se pregunta qué hace Virgo, si es músico como Jisoo.

Mientras los días pasan, Jeonghan se da cuenta de que el sueño es diferente. Por primera vez, no puede ver nada. Se escucha un piano y es una canción distinta en cada sueño. Los otros están igualmente confundidos, sin saber cómo ayudar.

No es hasta un día que entran a una tienda de música porque Chan quería comprar un álbum de Michael Jackson, que Jeonghan cree encontrar quién puede ser Virgo. Está escuchando una compilación clásica y cuando cambia de canción, es una que reconoce inmediatamente.

Da vuelta el CD para ver la lista de canciones, pasando sus ojos por ella. Mientras la música sigue reproduciendo, cuenta la cantidad de canciones que ha escuchado antes de llegar a esa en específico. Guarda el nombre del pianista y de la pista, y se acerca a decirle a los otros.

Cuando llegan a casa, va directamente a su computadora y busca en _google_ «Woozi 20» y baja por los resultados. Encuentra que Woozi, su nombre real es Lee Jihoon, es un músico prodigio, un año menor que él, y va a dar un recital de piano en dos meses.

Después de preguntarle a los otros y revisar cuando están libres, se encuentra con que todos pueden y compra siete entradas para el recital, Jisoo volará a Seúl dentro de un mes para visitarlos, así que todo va bien.

La semana siguiente pasa en un suspiro, Jeonghan detuvo dos veces a Seungkwan de prender fuego a su departamento y a Chan de romper el regalo de bienvenida de su madre, el cual es un conjunto de porcelana fina de China.

Jisoo aterriza en Incheon sin muchos percances, y su primer encuentro con Minghao y Seokmin va bien, congeniando con ellos instantáneamente. Los siguientes días los pasan asegurándose de que los menores tienen la ropa apropiada para el recital.

 _(Jeonghan_ _y, sorpresivamente, Seungkwan hicieron un escándalo cuando vieron con lo que Seokmin pensaba ir)_

La noche del recital, todos se reúnen en la entrada del teatro y entran juntos. El lugar se llena lentamente de gente, y hay un piano de cola en el escenario.

Seungkwan, Seokmin y Chan están hablando, los otros uniéndoseles de vez en cuando. Finalmente disminuye la intensidad las luces, y Lee Jihoon sube al escenario. Jeonghan mira sus muñecas y sonríe cuando ve su brújula apuntar directamente al pianista, junto con el símbolo de Virgo brillando con el conocido azul pálido.

Comienza con una pieza que Jeonghan recuerda haber escuchado en uno de sus sueños, las manos del artista volando a través de las notas. Las siguientes dos horas las pasan mirando con los ojos bien abiertos, con sorpresa, mientras el pianista peli-rosa creaba magia, y al final de la presentación Jisoo estaba soltando maravillas de sus habilidades.

Jeonghan había movido unos hilos con sus padres, y obtuvo pases al _backstage_ para ellos, por lo tanto, se dirige directamente a la entrada del personal que puede ver. La caja dentro su mochila en su espalda se mueve cuando camina, los otros seis siguiéndole detrás.

Después de mostrar sus pases al _staff_ , son guiados a los vestidores, donde tocan una puerta suavemente. Lee Jihoon abre la puerta, y Jeonghan se sorprende un poco por cuan pequeño es el chico en realidad. Si no lo hubiera buscado, pensaría que era de la edad de Chan.

― ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? ― Jihoon los mira un poco extrañado y la mente de Jeonghan se queda en blanco, inseguro de cómo deberían comenzar las cosas. Para su suerte, Jisoo ve su pánico y se hace cargo sin problemas.

― Lee Jihoon, ¿verdad? Tu recital estuvo genial.

―Gracias. Supongo que deberían pasar ―, dice Jihoon abriendo más la puerta y caminando hacia el pequeño sofá en el cuarto.

―No sé si me conoces, pero soy un _Youtuber_ que hace _covers_ ― dice Jisoo.

Jihoon frunce el ceño e inclina la cabeza.

―Puede que te conozca. Me paso constantemente en _YouTube_. ¿Cómo se llama tu canal?

―Joshua Hong―. La respuesta hace que la cara de Jihoon se ilumine.

―Sí, lo conozco. ¡Tus covers son realmente buenos!

―Viniendo de un pianista profesional, es un gran halago.

Ante eso, la expresión de Jihoon se oscurece.

―En realidad, no soy un pianista profesional. Puedo ser alabado como prodigio musical, pero no es quien soy realmente.

― ¿Qué eres, entonces? ― la pregunta tranquila de Wonwoo hace que Jihoon se de vuelta a mirarlo.

―Soy sólo un chico que ama la música lo suficiente para querer aprender todo de ella―, responde.

―Soy Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo―, se presenta ante la mirada interrogante de Jihoon, y los demás lo toman como señal de que tienen que presentarse también.

― ¡Soy Boo Seungkwan! ¡Tocaste increíble hoy! No escucho música clásica, ¡pero estuvo realmente bueno! ― Dice Kwan, y Jihoon sonríe.

―Me alegro de que pienses así.

―Soy Lee Chan, bailarín―. La presentación del menor se ve interrumpida por la ruidosa de Seokmin.

― ¡Soy Seokmin! Lee Seokmin ¡Amé como tocaste!

―Xu Minghao―, el chino le sonríe a Jihoon.

―Me gusta tu pelo―, le elogia Jihoon y Minghao sonríe aún más.

― ¡Gracias! También me gusta el tuyo―, dice devolviendo el cumplido.

―Me conoces como Joshua Hong, pero por favor llámame Jisoo―, dice, y Jeonghan termina con su propia presentación.

―Soy Yoon Jeonghan.

―Es un placer conocerlos a todos. Lo siento si suena grosero, pero ¿por qué están aquí? ― interroga Jihoon. Jeonghan se da vuelta para mirar a Wonwoo y Jisoo.

― ¿Deberíamos hacerlo ahora? ¿o después? ― Wonwoo suspira y dice:

―Hagámoslo ahora. Quiero ver a quién debemos buscar después.

Jeonghan asiente con la cabeza, comprendiendo la impaciencia de Geni. La ausencia de Mini le ha estado pesando bastante y lo demuestra en su día a día. Acerca su mochila, desabrochándola y sacando la caja. Durante ese tiempo, Jihoon mira confuso a todos en el lugar, Seokmin, Chan y Seungkwan estremeciéndose en su lugar entusiasmados y los otros mirándolo calmadamente.

―Escoge un anillo, Jihoon-ssi― Jeonghan abre la caja y Jihoon le mira, y luego a la caja cautelosamente.

―Es completamente seguro, confía en mí. Todos estamos usando uno―. Dice Jisoo, mostrándole su anillo al pianista. Jihoon mira al resto, notando que, de verdad, todos están usando un anillo similar.

Baja un poco su cabeza y toma uno.

― ¿Qué significa este signo? ― pregunta examinando el objeto.

―Es el signo de Virgo―, dice Jeonghan y Jihoon abre su boca de nuevo, a punto de preguntar qué es virgo, pero es interrumpido por Wonwoo.

―Ponte el anillo, Jihoon-ssi. Tendrá sentido en un rato.

Jihoon los mira con desconfianza, pero desliza el anillo por su dedo de todas maneras, imaginando que no le haría daño. Rápidamente de desploma. Incluso mientras Jeonghan se levanta para sentarse al lado del menor, diciendo:

―Gracias a dios estaba sentado en el sofá.

Se acomodaron alrededor, esperando a que Jihoon despertara mientras jugaban con sus teléfonos. Cuando el chico lo hace, Jeonghan ya le está sosteniendo la cabeza y suspira cuando su dolor de cabeza desaparece. Y acepta la botella de agua que le entrega Jisoo, tomando una gran bocanada de ésta antes de hablar.

―Díganme quién es quién antes de empezar con las preguntas, por favor ―. Se presentan de nuevo, esta vez hablando como sus constelaciones y Jihoon va mirando a cada persona antes de girarse a Jeonghan.

―Gracias, Libra.

Luego mira a Minghao, mordiendo su labio. Antes de comenzar a disculparse, Minghao dice:

―Estás perdonado. No te disculpes―. Jihoon se detiene, aun con la palabra en la boca y suspira.

― Vas a ser terco con esto, ¿verdad? ― Minghao asiente con la cabeza triunfante y Jihoon suspira una vez más.

― ¡Abrazo grupal! ― grita Seokmin, incapaz de contener más su felicidad, e inmediatamente se lanza sobre Jeonghan y Jihoon en el sofá. Seungkwan se le una con un grito, Chan le sigue de cerca. Minghao, Jisoo y Wonwoo intercambian miradas antes saltar sobre la pila de personas también.

Jeonghan se queja por el peso de seis personas sobre él, y Jihoon se queja en voz alta, incluso si Seokmin y Seungkwan están riendo, lo que causa que los demás rían, y está bien. Están bien.

 

 

♒    ♓    ♈    ♉   **-** **♊** **-**  ♋    ♌    ♍     **♎**   **-** **♏** **-**  ♐    ♑

 

 

Cuando Jeonghan vuelve a ver su muñeca, el triángulo ya está apuntando al siguiente signo. En el fondo, Jihoon se queja de la nueva marca en su pecho, el perfil lateral de una mujer – la marca de Virgo.

Llama a Minghao hacia un lado de la habitación calladamente, informándole de la siguiente constelación a encontrar. El menor traga saliva visiblemente, pero le dice a Jeonghan que está bien. Escorpio puede haber sido uno de los primeros en tratarlo mal, pero también fue el que pasó más aflicción en ese tiempo, junto a Leo. Jeonghan le mira, tratando de distinguir si está diciendo la verdad.

Minghao le sonríe tranquilizadoramente y la balanza que puede sentir se inclinan hacia la verdad, más que a una mentira. El menor está diciendo la verdad. Jeonghan asiente y deja que se vaya. Luego le informa a los demás de la siguiente persona a encontrar, lo que hace que todos le den miradas a Minghao.

La persona en cuestión se ve un poco sorprendida y luego exasperado por las miradas preocupadas que recibe, y dice:

―Estoy bien, chicos. Necesitarán mi ayuda cuando recuerde, de todos modos. Escuchar sus historias, sobre cómo fue todo después de que caí, me hace pensar que la carga que pondrá sobre sus propios hombros cuando recupere sus recuerdos será inmensa.

Los otros se ven igual de escépticos que Jeonghan, pero nadie dice nada para contradecirlo y la conversación anterior es retomada dónde la dejaron, un poco más callada comparada con antes. Minghao suspira, pero se une a la conversación de nuevo.

Jeonghan no puede mentir, está preocupado por lo que pasará cuando encuentren a Escorpio, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer realmente. Los problemas que puedan surgir quedan entre Escorpio y Cáncer, y no es su lugar pasar a asumir que puede ayudar a arreglarlo.

Pronto, Jihoon entiende rápidamente la forma en que su pequeño grupo funciona, y asume el papel del gruñón, mostrando su afecto a través de comentarios sarcásticos y cosas así. Jeonghan se siente aliviado, y no sabe por qué debería estar preocupado. Estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Sin embargo, hay una pequeña parte de él que está preocupado sobre qué pasaría si algún día las cosas no funcionan, y tienen una pelea que les cuesta sus amistades, que sus vínculos sean irreparables, y espera que nunca dejen que las cosas lleguen tan lejos.

 

Como siempre, los sueños comienzan de nuevo. Esta vez, Jeonghan sueña con olor a café. Cuando despierta al día siguiente, mira sus muñecas por instinto y nota algo extraño. Como de costumbre, los otros están amontonados a su alrededor, habiendo tenido su habitual fortaleza de mantas por insistencia de los menores.

Es extraño porque, por primera vez, el círculo de símbolos en su muñeca izquierda está dando vueltas erráticamente, deteniéndose por unos segundos en el símbolo de Géminis para luego volver a girar y parar en el símbolo de Escorpio. Es algo que Jeonghan no había visto nunca, pero puede adivinar lo que significa.

Se levanta para hacer el desayuno para los ocho, el olor del cual hace que el resto salga de su sueño hacia la cocina, acomodándose ruidosamente alrededor de la mesa. Jeonghan tuvo que conseguir más sillas y cubiertos para todos, pero verlos sentados alrededor, algunos quedándose dormido, le hace feliz.

Mira entretenido cuando casi todos comienzan a comer ciegamente una vez Jeonghan les sirve la comida, y ve a Jisoo y Wonwoo tratando de no reírse de ellos por educación.

Ha notado que Jihoon, por su altura, lleva consigo una cierta cantidad de amenazas que sólo salen cuando su altura es mencionada, y no quiere saber qué hizo si alguien lo hubiera ofendido alguna vez.

Les lleva un tiempo despertar completamente, pero Jeonghan tiene el placer de decirles las buenas noticias y ver cuando Wonwoo vuelve a la vida de la emoción, sabiendo que finalmente tendrá la oportunidad de conocer a su otra mitad.

― ¿Cómo funciona todo eso? Los conoceremos a los dos al mismo tiempo o… ― dice Jihoon y Jeonghan se encoge de hombros.

―Tampoco estoy seguro. Lo noté esta mañana cuando desperté y nunca había visto algo así. Mis sueños no me dicen nada además de dónde los conoceré o indicios a quiénes son, así que no nos sirve de mucho. Sólo tenemos que esperar y ver.

La respuesta no complace a Jihoon debido a la cantidad de variables desconocidas en todo esto, Jeonghan lo sabe, pero el chico de cabello rosa es distraído de sus pensamientos por Seungkwan casi gritando es su oído, y se gira para regañar al menor inmediatamente.

 

El sueño cambia lentamente para mostrarle a Jeonghan la escena de un café, pero la perspectiva que observa cambia día a día. Una noche está observando al barista, en otra está sentado hablando con alguien a quien no puede verle el rostro.

Sus sueños cambian entre esos dos constantemente, y Jeonghan sólo puede concluir que van a conocer a Mini y Escorpio en el mismo lugar. Wonwoo está completamente feliz de empezar a buscar en cafés en su tiempo libre, con Chan y Seungkwan acompañándole cuando pueden.

Unos días después de que Jeonghan les informó del movimiento errático de los signos en su muñeca, Wonwoo se acerca a él.

―Hyung, creo que puedo sentir dónde está Mini ―, le dice Wonwoo. Jeonghan baja la revista que estaba leyendo.

― ¿Es un radar? ― pregunta Jeonghan.

―Es más como una sensación aquí―, Wonwoo toca su pecho donde está su marca―. Si lo sigo, creo que podré encontrar a Mini― dice, incapaz de esconder su felicidad. Jeonghan también sonríe y así asiente.

―Síguela entonces. Están destinados a encontrarse.

Wonwoo le sonríe y se va para hacer justamente eso. Jeonghan ríe, negando con la cabeza ante la tangible conexión entre las dos mitades de Géminis. Debió esperar algo como eso. Después de todo, eran inseparables cuando estaban juntos. Ninguno era visto sin el otro, a pesar de su carácter.

El menor visita a Jeonghan en su departamento de nuevo al día siguiente, viendo una sonrisa que dice cuán contento está con la vida en este momento.

― ¿Ya lo encontraste? ― dice Jeonghan, incapaz de dejar que una sonrisa se forme en su rostro al ver lo feliz que se ve Wonwoo.

Los menores están en la escuela o práctica, y Jisoo está en Estados Unidos haciendo preparaciones para mudarse a Corea permanentemente. Sus padres aceptaron la idea, y Jeonghan está contento por eso. Habría sido más difícil si los padres de Jisoo no hubieran aceptado, porque éste se habría mudado sin importar si hubiera tenido su aceptación o no.

Es la atracción del zodiaco, su incapacidad de estar separados por mucho tiempo. Todos entienden el sentimiento, porque ahí estaba la razón por la que pasaban juntos el mayor tiempo posible. Había una razón por la que nadie se negaba al fuerte de mantas cada vez que encontraban un nuevo miembro.

Jeonghan no le exige a Wonwoo que le presente a Mini inmediatamente. Este tipo de cosas llevan tiempo, y tienes que estar ciego para no notar cuán enamorado está Wonwoo de Mini. Los otros comienzan a molestarlo sobre aquello, y a pesar de todas las quejas, realmente no le importa mucho.

Le toma un tiempo, pero Wonwoo se acerca a Jeonghan después de dos semanas, nervioso como nunca. El mayor le da una mirada y sonríe gentilmente.

― ¿Finalmente me permitirás conocer a tu persona más preciada?

Lo dice en un tono burlón y Jeonghan mira entretenido como Wonwoo se sonroja.

El menor abre la boca, la Cierra, luego le mira intensamente y Jeonghan ríe.

―Está bien, está bien, dejaré de molestar. ¿Cuándo quieres que lo conozca?

― ¿Mañana? ― pregunta. Jeonghan revisa su horario de clases y asiente.

―Mañana será. ¿A qué hora quieres que esté listo? ¿Asumo que me llevarás al lugar?

Wonwoo asiente y Jeonghan lo arrastra para abrazarlo.

―Estoy feliz por ti, Wonwoo-ah. ― el menor sonríe avergonzado, agachando la cabeza.

Antes de que Wonwoo se vaya para dejar que Jeonghan haga lo que sea que estaba hacienda antes, un pensamiento pasa por la cabeza del mayor y le llama de vuelta.

―Wonwoo-ah, ¿Quieres que lleve la caja? ― el menor lo piensa antes de asentir y levantar el libro que había dejado abierto en la mesa.

 

El día siguiente, Jeonghan se arregla para cuando Wonwoo vaya a buscarlo en la tarde, y desliza la caja gentilmente dentro de su mochila, pasando sus manos por ésta antes de hacerlo. Pronto, la caja llevará un anillo menos, más cerca de completar su misión.

Wonwoo golpea la puerta y la abre con la llave que el mayor le dio a cada uno el día que recuperaron sus memorias. Jeonghan le sonríe desde su posición en el brazo del sofá, amarrando sus cordones de sus zapatillas.

―Dame un minuto y nos vamos.

Wonwoo asiente, sus manos se deslizan a los bolsillos de sus jeans mientras espera. Jeonghan termina de abrochar sus zapatillas y agarra su billetera, teléfono y mochila.

―Listo, ¿Vamos?

El menor vuelve a asentir y ambos salen del departamento, con Wonwoo guiando el camino. Resulta que sólo es una corta distancia para llegar al lugar de encuentro, el cuál es una cafetería, como era de esperarse. La campana por encima de la puerta suena cuando entran, y el barista les saluda alegremente.

― ¡Bienvenidos al Café Dioscuri! Cómo puedo- ¡Wonwoo hyung!

Wonwoo sonríe y dice:

―Hola, dongsaeng ―. El barista luego nota a Jeonghan parado justo detrás de Wonwoo, y su sonría de apaga un poco.

― ¿Quién es él? ― pregunta Jeonghan, empujando suavemente al menor con el codo. Wonwoo le mira con un poco de desprecio antes de presentarlo con el barista.

―Este es mi amigo, Jeonghan.

Jeonghan le sonríe al barista, quien solo sonríe de vuelta luego de escuchar a Wonwoo usar la palabra «amigo». Jeonghan niega con la cabeza mentalmente. Honestamente ¿podrían estos dos ser más inconscientes?

― ¡Yoon Jeonghan a tu servicio! ¡Soy el mejor amigo de Wonwoo!

― ¡Soy Kim Mingyu! ¿Qué les gustaría tomar? ― el barista alto se presenta de igual forma.

―Un late de caramelo está bien ―, le dice Jeonghan.

― ¿Con crema batida? ― Mingyu hace una pausa al escribir su pedido. Jeonghan asiente y el otro le sonríe rápidamente, y comenzando a hacer la bebida.

―Wonwoo hyung, ¿lo usual, cierto?  ― le llama Mingyu incluso cuando está de espalda llenando la orden de Jeonghan. Wonwoo hace un sonido en afirmación y se mueven para buscar asientos. El mayor mira su muñeca, se alegra de ver que el círculo se ha detenido y el símbolo de Géminis está brillando.

Mientras Jeonghan lo mira, el brillo se desvanece y rápidamente el círculo da vuelta para posicionarse en el símbolo de Escorpio. Justo en ese momento su teléfono suena y lo saca de su bolsillo para revisarlo.

 

_«¡Jeonghannie hyung! ¡Quiero presentarte a alguien que conocí! ¡Es de China también, puedes creerlo!»_

 

Jeonghan lee el mensaje de Minghao, quien raramente suena tan emocionado como en el mensaje, así que le envía la dirección del café antes de decirle a Wonwoo.

Wonwoo le muestra el pulgar distraídamente, mirando a Mingyu mientras hacía sus pedidos. Jeonghan lo empuja.

―Perdidamente enamorado, ¿eh? ¿Él lo sabe? ¿O simplemente has estado aquí sentado todos los días mirándolo cuando te da la espalda?

Wonwoo se sonroja y le da una mirada, Jeonghan ríe ante su expresión desconcertada al ser descubierto.

―Honestamente, ustedes son demasiado lindos―, sonríe.

Mingyu llega con sus órdenes y le sonríe a Jeonghan cuando le entrega su vaso. El mayor ríe cuando Mingyu le da a Wonwoo una sonrisa que prácticamente brilla. En serio, ¿cómo pueden ser tan adorablemente inconscientes? Jeonghan no se arrepiente de haber ido ni por un segundo. Para nada.

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando la campana está sonando de nuevo, y un Minghao bastante emocionado entra. Jeonghan mueve la mano para atraer su atención y el menor prácticamente corre hacia él. El mayor mira su muñeca, y ve el símbolo Escorpio brillando.

Jeonghan no sabe si reír o llorar. Decide hacer lo primero, lo cual hace que todos lo miren extrañados, antes de que Wonwoo tire de su muñeca izquierda para ver. Su boca se abre e inmediatamente se gira para mirar al chico que Minghao trajo consigo.

Minghao mira de Jeonghan a Wonwoo, preguntándose qué podría haber causado que el mayor riera. Ve un destello azul antes de que Jeonghan lo cubriera de nuevo, y le mira con la boca abierta antes de comenzar a saltar de arriba abajo emocionado.

― ¿Es él? Jeonghan hyung, ¿estás seguro? ― pregunta Minghao, vibrando con felicidad. Jeonghan siente, limpiando las lágrimas de las orillas de sus ojos. De verdad, el momento no podía haber sido más correcto.

Por la forma en que Escorpio le está mirando, es evidente que está enamorado de su querido Cáncer. La balanza se está inclinando hacia amor, lo que lo hace querer comenzar a reír de nuevo.

Oh Dios, esto va a ser un completo desastre, piensa Jeonghan para sí mismo, intolerablemente divertido. Mientras el mayor trata de calmarse, Wonwoo agarra dos sillas más y Minghao y su amigo van a pedir sus bebidas.

― ¿Por qué te reías tanto? ― pregunta Wonwoo quedamente. Jeonghan bufa, apenas deteniéndose para romper en risas de nuevo.

― Te diré más tarde, si no puedes notarlo. Pero de nuevo, ni siquiera has notado que Mingyu hace ojos de corazones cada vez que no estás prestando atención, así que tal vez no lo harás.

Wonwoo parece como si le hubieran dado una cachetada, lo que hace que Jeonghan vuelva a reír.

―No había reído así en mucho tiempo, oh mi dios, esto es tan divertido―, respira, limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Minghao y Escorpio vuelven y finalmente se presentan.

―Este es Wen Junhui, hyung. ¡Junhui-ge, estos son mis hyungs, Jeonghan y Wonwoo! ― dice Minghao después de recibir sus bebidas.

Los dos le sonríen a Junhui cuando sus nombres son mencionados, y Jeonghan dice:

―Soy Yoon Jeonghan, él es Jeon Wonwoo. El barista de allá es Kim Mingyu.

Durante todo su tiempo en el café, Jeonghan siente que está mirando un drama. Dos parejas, claramente enamoradas, pero demasiado ciegas para verlo. Jesús, no puede esperar a decirle a los demás. Esa noche, solo Wonwoo y Minghao están en su departamento, Seungkwan salió con Chan y Seokmin haciendo lo que sea que hagan, y Jihoon está en su estudio.

Jeonghan comienza diciendo:

―Mingyu es Mini, Junhui es Escorpio. Felicitaciones a ambos, encontraron más constelaciones, pero Wonwoo ya sabía eso. De todos modos, siento que es mi responsabilidad como su hyung que los ha estas observando a los cuatro durante todo el día… Ambos están prácticamente enamorados de ustedes, chicos.

Jeonghan trata de no reír, de verdad, pero las expresiones atónitas de los dos son realmente divertidas y adorables.

―Son tan tiernos, chicos. Mingyu estaba claramente celoso de mi hasta que me presentaste Wonwoo-ah, y Junhui estaba lanzándome dagas con la mirada cuando estabas tan emocionado después de ver mi muñeca.

Los dos balbucean, y Jeonghan deja de reír al ver sus rostros perdidos. Suspira y dice:

―Miren, ustedes deciden si corresponden esos sentimientos o no, si lo hacen, consideren si quieren dejar que recuerden antes o después de que se confiesen.

Jeonghan los manda a casa con eso en mente, y se sienta en su sofá, exhausto de tanto reír en el día.

 

En los siguientes días, Wonwoo y Minghao van a él, habiendo decidido lo que harían. Quieren que los otros recuerden quienes son primero, antes de hacer algo y Jeonghan asiente. Los demás han sido informados de lo que ocurrirá ese día, por lo que todos están presentes cuando Mingyu y Junhui entran en el departamento de Jeonghan con Wonwoo y Minghao.

Incluso Jisoo está presente por video llamada, y los nuevos parecen sorprendidos por la cantidad de personas que están ahí para conocerlos. Se hacen las presentaciones y Jeonghan hace lo que puede para que estén cómodos.

Pronto, Mingyu está jugando con Seokmin, Chan y Seungkwan, y Junhui está hablando con Wonwoo, Jisoo y Jihoon. Jeonghan va a buscar la caja, lo que no pasa desapercibido por los otros.

―Bien, niños, ya es hora―. Jeonghan sale de su cuarto llamando la atención. Mingyu y Junhui miran alrededor de la habitación, inseguros de lo que va a ocurrir.

Jeonghan pone la caja en la mesa y la abre.

―Ustedes dos, escojan un anillo―, dice Jeonghan solemnemente. Los otros están callados, y Mingyu se acerca a tomar un anillo después de haberle dado una mirada a Wonwoo y que éste le sonriera tranquilizadoramente. Wonwoo sonríe aún más cuando escoge el anillo con el símbolo «ㅛ» en él y Junhui toma el anillo con el símbolo de Escorpio.

―Pueden ponérselo, el anillo no muerde―, dice Jeonghan, y todos los demás resoplan. El mayor sonríe un poco y dice ―, Silencio, chicos. Adelante, pónganselos.

Los dos deslizan los anillos en sus dedos al mismo tiempo y caen sólo unos segundos después. Wonwoo y Minghao los agarran.

―Muévanlos para que los dos estén a mi lado― les dice Jeonghan.

Jeonghan pone sus manos en sus sienes, esperando por el momento en que despierten. Mingyu es el primero en hacerlo, y el mayor se concentra en ayudarlo a ordenar sus recuerdos. Wonwoo se hace cargo tan pronto como termina, justo a tiempo, porque Junhui ya estaba despertando.

Tan pronto como los recuerdos de Junhui están en orden, Jeonghan se aleja un poco y deja que los dos se ajusten a la repentina afluencia de recuerdos que había recibido. No se sorprenden cuando Junhui rompe en llanto mientras abraza a Minghao, sollozando disculpas en su camisa. Minghao lo abraza fuertemente, dejando besos en el cabello y las sienes del mayor.

Mingyu no está mejor, llorando por el Alivio de tener a Wonwoo, su otra mitad, a su lado. Cuando las dos parejas comienzan a besarse, Jeonghan los deja ser por un rato antes de detenerlos, no sólo por los gritos y aplausos de Seokmin, Chan y Seungkwan.

―Paren con las muestras públicas de afecto, chicos. ¿Tenemos que presentarnos, recuerdan? ― dice Jeonghan y se separan, acomodándose entre ellos con facilidad, y en el caso de Géminis, con una sensación de familiaridad.

Las presentaciones se hacen una vez más, ésta vez diciendo quién es qué constelación y tan pronto como terminan con eso, Chan se va rápidamente, trayendo consigo la mayor cantidad de almohadas desde el cuarto de Jeonghan y lanzándolas al suelo. Seungkwan va a buscar mantas, y Seokmin comienza a ordenar todo.

Minghao y Junhui están murmurando cosas en chino, y Jeonghan les sonríe a ellos y a los Géminis antes de pedirles que se muevan al piso, mientras los tres menores ocupan el espacio construyendo el fuerte de mantas.

Mientras espera que terminen de hacerlo, escucha la conversación de Jihoon y Jisoo, y mira su muñeca de nuevo. Ésta vez, el triángulo está apuntando al símbolo de Tauro, y Jeonghan se pregunta cómo será.

 

 

♒    ♓    ♈ **-** **♉** **-**  ♊    ♋    ♌    ♍     **♎** ♏    ♐    ♑

 

 

Junhui y Mingyu se asientan bien en su creciente grupo de diez, y Jihoon comenzó a gustarle demasiado intimidar a Mingyu, Chan y Seungkwan también. Jun es una presencia tranquila que Jeonghan aprecia, siempre sutilmente mostrando su preocupación por los demás, aunque sea dándoles _snacks_ o asegurándose de que tomen suficiente agua.

Junhui se hizo cargo de cocinar cuando se enteró de que han estado comiendo comida rápida más que nada. Por lo tanto, son tratados con comida casera cada vez que el chino va al departamento, y siempre deja sobras y platos extra en el refrigerador para que calienten en el microondas si tienen hambre. Honestamente, es mejor madre de lo que Jeonghan podría ser.

Los sueños comienzan de nuevo como reloj, y el siguiente sueño de Jeonghan es de un estudio de baile donde puede escuchar el movimiento de zapatos. Chan está comprensiblemente emocionado cuando el mayor les dice, Minghao y Junhui también.

El hecho de que Minghao bailara salió a la luz una noche, antes de que conociera a Junhui, cuando Chan estaba hablando de la siguiente competencia en la que quería participar. Minghao había comenzado a preguntar a Chan sobre los detalles, y éste había preguntado, sorprendido, si bailaba.

Minghao asintió tímidamente, y Chan había reservado una vez más un estudio para dejar que el mayor le mostrara su baile. Minghao reveló que hacía _b-boying_ principalmente, con algo de artes marciales mezcladas, y el resto de ellos estuvo impresionado cuando hizo una serie de volteretas frente a ellos.

La competencia, al haber investigado, es en un tiempo más. Es un tipo de competencia cara a cara, y Chan y Minghao deciden competir juntos. Los meses antes de la competencia hacen que estos se unan aún más mientras se preparan para ésta, y cuando Junhui pregunta si se puede unir, es aceptado con gusto y rápidamente se agregó a su rutina ya establecida.

Jeonghan, Jisoo, Jihoon y Wonwoo les dan todo el apoyo que necesitan, y Seungkwan, Mingyu y Seokmin están ahí como sus entusiasmados animadores. Algunos de ellos nunca habían ido a una competencia cara a cara de baile, pero definitivamente están esperando ver a los tres bailarines de su grupo brillar en un escenario. Jisoo hace prometer a Wonwoo y Jeonghan que filmarán todo y se lo enviarán.

A lo largo de todo, los sueños de Jeonghan se vuelven más y más detallados, y nota más detalles del estudio. Uno, es que definitivamente está en Corea, dos, quién sea que estén buscando definitivamente trabaja duro, porque en uno de sus sueños el reloj del estudio le decía que faltaban quince minutos para las tres de la mañana.

Chan, Minghao y Junhui a menudo pasan tarde por la noche al departamento de Jeonghan y Seungkwan, sudados y llenos de adrenalina luego de bailar. El mayor los empuja uno por uno a la ducha y les entrega sus ropas.

_(La ropa de todos ha llegado a su departamento y están guardadas en los lugares más extraños. Jeonghan encuentra ropa de Chan en el closet de Seungkwan, y la de Minghao y Junhui en uno de los cajones de la cocina, por alguna extraña razón. Ahora, Jeonghan ni siquiera puede parecer sorprendido. Encontró el escondite de ropa de Seokmin detrás del televisor.)_

Después de que salen de la ducha, Jeonghan deja que colapsen en los colchones que dejó en la sala y se quedan dormidos en menos de un minuto.

La tensión de querer hacerlo bien en la competencia les nubla la cabeza, y Jeonghan a menudo se encuentra en el estudio, alimentando a los idiotas, asegurándose de que se mantengan hidratados y hacerlos descansar.

Terminan quedándose cada vez más tarde en el estudio, y más a menudo de lo normal, Jeonghan los arrastra a su departamento para descansar por al menos cuatro horas antes de dejarlos ir de nuevo, haciendo que Seungkwan, Seokmin y Mingyu se sienten sobre ellos para que así sea.

Finalmente, llega el día de la competencia, el trío está ansioso y a la vez nerviosos cuando son escoltados por el resto de los chicos. No es la competencia más prestigiosa, pero es suficiente para tener una multitud de gente tratando de comprar entradas.

Jeonghan y los otros, que habían pre-ordenado sus _tickets_ , entran al salón después de dejar a los tres en el área de competencia, y encuentran asientos que les deja una excelente vista de los competidores.

Aún hay tiempo antes de que la competencia comience, y Jeonghan deja que Seungkwan y Seokmin vaguen por el lugar.

A Wonwoo y Jihoon no les gusta las multitudes, a pesar de que Jihoon está acostumbrado a presentarse delante de mucha gente, y Mingyu va donde Wonwoo va (la mayoría del tiempo), así que los cuatro se quedan dónde están, asegurándose de que nadie les quite sus asientos.

Jeonghan acomoda la cámara para ser capaz de enviarle el video a Jisoo, se recuesta en su asiento para esperar a que pase el tiempo, escogiendo observar a la gente que pasaba por ahí. Los gemelos Géminis (Jeonghan de verdad debería dejar de llamarlos así, es extraño, dado que son pareja) están acurrucados, mirando algo en el teléfono de Wonwoo, y Jihoon tiene los ojos cerrados, descansando.

_(Mingyu y Junhui han estado encantados de ver las marcas en sus pechos, Junhui tiene un escorpión, y Mingyu tiene un par de gemelos al igual que Wonwoo. Las representaciones de Escorpio y Géminis.)_

Jeonghan mira las marcas en su muñeca, habiendo sacado ambas pulseras. Se pregunta qué pasará cuando los hayan encontrado a todos, se pregunta si sus marcas desaparecerán. Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando las luces disminuyen y las luces del escenario se encienden.

Jihoon se endereza en su asiento y la pareja Géminis dejan de mirar lo que sea que estaban mirando y su atención se va hacia el escenario. Detrás de él, Seungkwan y Seokmin se deslizan en sus asientos lo más callado que pueden. Jeonghan se asegura que la cámara comienza a grabar, y la competencia empieza.

Todos los competidores están en el escenario y el presentador comienza a llamarlos uno por uno. Por lo que Jeonghan escuchó, comenzarían con una rutina, movimientos coreografiados, antes de ir al estilo libre. El pelo de arcoíris de Minghao (una decisión de momento), es fácil de encontrar y el mayor mantiene sus ojos en el trio.

La competencia pasa rápido, Seokmin y Seungkwan animan muy fuerte cuando Minghao, Chan y Junhui suben al escenario, y antes de que Jeonghan se dé cuenta, está agarrando la cámara con el trípode, tropezándose a través de la multitud detrás de los demás. Es fácil seguir la figura alta de Mingyu, incluso si Jeonghan no es tan bajo.

Se reúnen con los tres competidores en la entrada del personal, y Jeonghan no nota que hay alguien con ellos hasta que el chico está parado junto él. Se sorprende cuando lo ve a su lado, y su muñeca quema un poco cuando hacen contacto visual.

El rubio le está sonriendo, abriendo su boca para hablar cuando Chan lo hace por él.

― ¡Hyungs! ¡Éste es Soonyoung hyung, uno de los competidores! ¿Lo vieron bailar? Es mucho mejor que nosotros, con razón ganó el segundo lugar, ¿vieron el primer lugar? Sus movimientos eran gen- ― el balbuceo emocionado de Chan es callado por la mano de Jihoon en su boca.

―Cállate y relájate antes de hablar, Maknae ―, suelta el más bajo y Chan asiente, intimidado. Soonyoung ríe ante sus payasadas, y se presenta al gran grupo de personas apropiadamente.

―Soy Kwon Soonyoung, un placer conocerlos a todos.

Jeonghan juega con su pulsera y se la marca de Tauro brillar en su muñeca izquierda. Pestañea, antes de volver a mirar al bailarín rubio con otros ojos.

― ¿Soonyoung-ssi? ¿Te gustaría unirte a nuestra cena de celebración? ―pregunta Jeonghan.

Soonyoung inmediatamente trata de negarse, pero es detenido por un emocionado Chan.

― ¡Hyung, ven! ¡por favor, por favor, por favor! ― Soonyoung mira a alguien desesperado, quien termina siendo Wonwoo y este se encoge de hombros.

―No te preocupes. Sólo estamos celebrando el hecho de que es la primera competencia de estos tres juntos y ninguno la jodió tan mal―, dice Jeonghan, tratando de convencer al menor. Finalmente, el bailarín asiente y se van a un lugar callado que ofrezca buena comida.

Mientras caminan, Jihoon se acerca a Jeonghan y dice en voz baja:

―Te vi mirar tu muñeca cuando lo conociste―. Es una pregunta escondida como una afirmación, y Jeonghan asiente de vuelta. Jihoon sonríe y sigue caminando calladamente, ambos escuchando las conversaciones a su alrededor.

Encuentran un restaurante sin mucha dificultad, la ajumma moviendo mesas para acomodarlos a los diez. Es desordenado y ruidoso, y Jeonghan no lo preferiría de otra manera. Saca su teléfono y envía un mensaje al _chat_ del grupo, y los que lo revisan inmediatamente se iluminan ante la noticia, haciendo que Soonyoung participe más en las conversaciones.

Cuando dejan el restaurante, Soonyoung ha hecho una amistad rápida con Seokmin y Seungkwan, y ha logrado hacer reír a Jihoon más veces de las que los menores combinados. Jeonghan sabe, porque lo han intentado.

_(Fue un desastre y terminaron con Jihoon golpeando sus cabezas por irritarlo con sus chistes estúpidos con finales tontos que ni siquiera eran graciosos, incluso si los otros dos no dejaban de reír mientras contaban la historia **.** )_

Chan ruega por consejos de baile, y Minghao y Junhui preguntan si pueden bailar juntos en algún momento. La pareja Géminis están hablando en voz baja entre ellos, sólo para ser interrumpidos cuando Soonyoung salta en a la espalda de Wonwoo.

Cae inmediatamente, Wonwoo no estaba preparado para el peso extra y tropieza. Mingyu ríe, pero Jeonghan ve un brillo travieso en los ojos de Jihoon antes de que el menor comience a correr y salta a la espalda de Mingyu. Las manos de menor suben, acostumbrado a esto ya.

_(Jihoon había descubierto esto cuando se dio cuenta de que Mingyu había escondido el café y su escondite de caramelos donde sólo él pudiera alcanzarlo, rápidamente saltó sobre la espalda del menor y demandó que caminara a la cocina, donde recuperó el café y se bajó de la espalda de Mingyu, siseando por ocultar su elixir de él._

_Desde entonces, Jihoon había hecho un hábito en saltar en la espalda de Mingyu cuando se le diera la gana, y Wonwoo sólo miraba a un lado, demasiado entretenido.)_

Luego Jihoon se gira hacia Soonyoung, ojos brillan en desafío. Si Jihoon no tuviera orgullo, habría sacado la lengua. Al mismo tiempo, los ojos del otro brillan y toma impulso para saltar sobre Wonwoo de nuevo.

Wonwoo lo agarra esta vez, y los cuatro están dando un espectáculo – Dos chicos castaños llevando a uno pelirosa y otro rubio, respectivamente. Todos están riendo, y Jeonghan saca su teléfono para tomar fotos por el bien del recuerdo.

Con Seokmin, Seungkwan y Soonyoung llevándose excelente de inmediato, y las reuniones con Chan, Minghao y Junhui, no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Jeonghan saque la caja de madera de su mochila, dejando que Soonyoung escoja un anillo de los que quedan.

Están en el estudio que había reservado, y todos recostados al azar cuando Jeonghan sacó la caja. Ahora, están todos sentados rodeando a Soonyoung, mirando mientras desliza el anillo con la marca de Tauro en su dedo.

Los reflejos rápidos de Minghao salvan la cabeza del rubio de un desafortunado encuentro contra el piso de madera, y vuelven a conversar mientras esperan a que Soonyoung despierte.

Las manos de Jeonghan contra sus sienes son bienvenidas, los recuerdos acomodándose gracias al mayor. Como rutina, comenzaron las presentaciones, y se dividieron los roles para hacer el fuerte de mantas que armarían más tarde.

Así, todo el grupo se levanta en medio de muchos gemido y quejidos, y salen para buscar algo para cenar. Durante la comida, Jeonghan les informa de su horario para los próximos días. Para aquellos que no tenían clases, estarían ayudando a Jisoo a mudarse a su nuevo departamento sólo una cuadra del de Jeonghan.

Aterrizaría en dos días, y Jeonghan ya tiene las llaves de su departamento. Enlista a los menores para ayudarle a limpiar el lugar y hacerlo habitable, porque nadie había estado viviendo ahí por algunos meses, según supo.

 

Soonyoung, sorprendentemente, saca a la luz el lado más divertido de Jisoo, un gran contraste de su habitual manera tranquila de ser y generalmente se encuentran jugando y bromeando. Sus saludos son ruidosos, y Jeonghan ya lo está archivando en su cabeza como «Cosas para evaluar»

EL triángulo en su muñeca está apuntando a Acuario, lo que significa que Leo será el último en ser encontrado. Jeonghan se pregunta cómo será su líder, el que será capaz de llevarlos a casa. Se pregunta si Leo se negará a regresar.

Seungkwan está ansioso de encontrar a Acuario, la constelación distante y temperamental con la que era más cercano antes de caer. Todos están emocionados de encontrar a los últimos dos miembros de su grupo. Jeonghan, como Libra, hace lo mejor que puede, pero necesitan a Leo por la estabilidad que les proporciona, la sensación de que todo estará bien que lleva consigo.

Están cada vez más cerca de volver a casa, y Jeonghan puede decir que los demás están comenzando a ponerse inquietos, ansiosos por volver.

 

 **-** **♒** **-**  ♓    ♈   ♉    ♊    ♋    ♌    ♍     **♎**    ♏    ♐    ♑

 

Cuando los sueños no vuelven en una semana, Jeonghan no piensa mucho en ello. Le tomó casi un mes para que llegaran los sueños de Cáncer, así que esta vez podría ser lo mismo. Sin embargo, cuando ha pasado un mes y medio, es cuando el mayor comienza a preocuparse.

Todo el mundo está ocupado con la escuela y cosas así, pero Jeonghan puede decir que todos estaban comenzando a agitarse ante el hecho de que todavía faltan dos personas. Cada vez que se reunían le lanzan miradas interrogativas, pero el mayor simplemente sacudía la cabeza a cambio.

Asisten a clases como de costumbre, pero Jeonghan está cada vez más distraído por el hecho de que han pasado cerca de dos meses desde que encontraron a Tauro, y todavía no ha tenido ningún sueño. Se pregunta qué está pasando en casa, si están teniendo problemas para encontrar a los demás.

El _chat_ del grupo estaba tan animado como siempre, y el teléfono de Jeonghan está constantemente vibrando, con los niños hablando entre ellos sobre su día, las cosas que vieron e hicieron o por el estilo. Las discusiones juguetonas llegan por docena, pero entre Wonwoo, Jisoo, Jihoon y Jeonghan, nada se convierte en verdaderas peleas.

Están ocupados por un tiempo, ayudando a que Jisoo de instalarse en su nuevo departamento. Jeonghan bromea que pueden dejar de pasar el tiempo en su departamento tan a menudo, pero no se sorprende cuando incluso Jisoo viene a su casa en su lugar. Aunque sí traza la línea en tener la fiesta de bienvenida de Jisoo en su propio departamento.

La fiesta involucra a los once de ellos, y a pesar del pequeño número de personas, es la fiesta más ruidosa en la que ha estado el mayor en todos los años que ha ido a fiestas, lo cual es bastante.

Tiene que controlar el volumen varias veces para que no echen a Jisoo antes de que pase una semana, ha visto a Soonyoung, Chan y Minghao bailar en el centro de la sala de estar a las canciones de hip-hop con Junhui mirando con cariño, y a Seungkwan y Seokmin bailar las canciones de grupos de chicas, Jisoo uniéndoseles de vez en cuando.

Wonwoo y Mingyu están besándose en la esquina, pero Jeonghan no tiene el corazón para decirles que se detengan, dado que es la única persona semi-sobria despierta en la habitación, Jihoon está durmiendo una de las habitaciones. No deja de mirar a la pareja de todos modos, porque si van más allá, tendrá que separarlos. O al menos dirigirlos a otra habitación.

Muy pronto, sin embargo, todo el mundo se queda dormido, los cuatro bailarines se derrumban unos sobre otros en el piso de la sala, Wonwoo y Mingyu en la esquina que se estaban acurrucando, y los tres que bailaron las canciones de grupos en otra pila cerca de los cuatro. Jeonghan sacude la cabeza, sonriendo, y apaga la música.

Limpia todo lo que puede, antes de traer mantas para cubrir a todo el mundo. (Tuvo que buscar entre tres cajas con el nombre de «cosas para el dormitorio» antes de encontrar las mantas. Por qué Jisoo tiene tantas almohadas, no quiere saber. ¿Tal vez es cómodo tener más almohadas?)

Después de hacer eso, apaga las luces y se une a Jihoon en la habitación, porque ¿por qué dormir en el piso cuando hay cama en la siguiente habitación?

Despierta a la mañana siguiente y todo el departamento está en silencio. Jihoon aun dormido junto a él, y Jeonghan sale de la cama y se dirige a la cocina. Todos están dormidos y comienza a preparar un desayuno grasiento y analgésicos para ayudar con la resaca que vayan a tener.

Junhui y Minghao llegan a la cocina tropezando al madrugar. Ambos están apretando sus cabezas, y Jeonghan les entrega los analgésicos en su dirección. Junhui murmura un _gracias_ que es casi incomprensible, y ambos los tragan antes de caer en los asientos.

Jeonghan prepara el tocino y los huevos, deslizándolos hacia ellos, y los mira lentamente levantar la cabeza y comenzar a comer el desayuno. El proceso se repite con cada muchacho que tropieza su camino a la cocina, y Jeonghan mira divertidamente como diez _zombies_ comen su comida en silencio. (Jihoon no había estado tan borracho, pero odia despertarse por las mañanas.)

Jeonghan sólo tenía mal aliento por lo que bebió anoche, y se había lavado antes de comenzar a hacer el desayuno.

Después de que comieran su desayuno, limpiado y todos se están sintiendo más vivos, Jeonghan les informa sobre las buenas noticias – tuvo un sueño anoche. Todos se emocionan, aunque un poco débil, y Jeonghan se ríe ante sus movimientos _zombificados_.

―Aunque es un sueño extraño. Estoy parado en mi departamento, pero hay sonidos fuertes viniendo de afuera―. Todos tienen demasiada resaca o adormilado para pensar sobre cualquier cosa ahora mismo, y así hacen otra improvisada siesta ya que todos vuelven a dormir. El mayor agradece a su estrella de la suerte, (ha, ven, chiste) que habían tenido la fiesta un domingo, y arroja las mantas sobre todos de nuevo.

Camina una cuadra hasta su propio departamento para bañarse apropiadamente, y volver al departamento de Jisoo para caer junto a Soonyoung.

Cuando Jeonghan despierta de nuevo, hay una conversación en voz baja a su alrededor, y el mayor bosteza, sentándose apropiadamente para estirarse. Los once pasan el día así, descansando, sólo levantándose para ir al baño o buscar comida.

Finalmente, dejan el departamento por la noche, Jisoo despidiéndolos uno por uno en la puerta, y Jeonghan y Seungkwan caminan hacia su departamento.

Jeonghan despierta al día siguiente sintiéndose desaliñado. No había soñado esa noche. Se levanta para preparar el desayuno para el aun dormido Seungkwan, y siente un déja-vù cuando escucha fuertes ruidos que vienen de afuera de su departamento.

Cuando va a ver, hay un camión de mudanza y hombres moviendo cajas al departamento de al lado, y saca su cabeza por la puerta. Ve a un chico y una chica jugando, y a una pareja dirigiendo a los hombres. El chico levanta la mirada y lo nota, acercándose a él.

Ya cuando está abierta, Jeonghan nota un rostro caucásico y que el chico parece tener la edad de Seungkwan, o tal vez de Chan, y se sorprende un poco cuando el chico habla coreano fluido.

― ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? ― pregunta, y Jeonghan niega con la cabeza, sonriendo.

―Soy tu vecino de al lado, y me preguntaba que era todo ese sonido―, explica, y el chico hace una mueca de comprensión.

―Soy Yoon Jeonghan―, se presenta, pero el chico no lo estás mirando a él. En vez de eso, está mirando… ¿su muñeca? Jeonghan sigue su línea de visión y nota que olvidó usar sus pulseras.

Está a punto de cubrir su muñeca cuando nota el símbolo de Acuario brillando, y luego el chico pregunta:

― ¿Qué son esas marcas en tu muñeca? ¿está brillando?

Jeonghan las cubre rápidamente, y el chico lo mira.

― ¿Cómo te llamas? ― pregunta el mayor.

―Chwe Hansol, y ésta es Chwe Hangyeol―, dijo, presentando él y a su hermana, quien se había acercado a mirar al extraño.

―Un placer conocerlos. Tengo que irme ahora, pero volveré más tarde, para darles un regalo de bienvenida, ¿sí? ― dice Jeonghan, envolviéndose la mano alrededor de su muñeca. Rápidamente escapa antes de que Hansol pueda hacer más preguntas, y cierra la puerta detrás de él.

Seungkwan está despierto ahora, comiendo su desayuno.

― ¿qué pasa afuera? ― pregunta entre mascadas, y Jeonghan suspira y dice:

―Acuario es nuestro nuevo vecino―. Seungkwan suelta su tenedor y le mira con la boca abierta ―. Cierra tu boca, dongsaeng. Puedo ver la comida masticada en tu boca y es asqueroso.

Seungkwan cierra su boca y traga antes de hablar.

― ¿Estás seguro, hyung? ¿Podemos ir a verlo ahora? ― Jeonghan asiente, mostrando su muñeca, la cual aún está brillando, pero más débil.

―Iremos más tarde, tengo que preparar un regalo de bienvenida, ¿qué prefieres, galletas? ¿Pastel?

― ¡Pastel de chocolate! ― la exclamación hace que Jeonghan sonría y éste asiente con la cabeza.

―Un pastel de chocolate será.

Seungkwan está ocupado enviando mensajes en el grupo de _chat_ , diciéndoles que Jeonghan encontró a Acuario, dos horas después, el mayor sostiene un pastel de chocolate en ambas manos, aún caliente, y Seungkwan toca la puerta.

Una mujer caucásica abre la puerta y habla en inglés. Jeonghan se sorprende por un momento, antes de que su esposo, coreano, llega.

―Hola―, dice, y Jeonghan da una reverencia rápida.

― ¡Hola! Somos sus vecinos y pensé que podría traerles un regalo de bienvenida―, dice Jeonghan, mostrándoles el pastel de chocolate.

La pareja los hace pasar rápidamente, y Jeonghan deja el pastel en la mesa.

―Soy Yoon Jeonghan, y él es Boo Seungkwan―, se presenta Jeonghan, y Seungkwan agita la mano en forma de saludo.

― ¡Buenos días!

La pareja les sonríe, y la madre llama a alguien en inglés.

― ¡Vernon, Sofía, tenemos invitados! ―ante las dos miradas desconcertadas, su marido explica:

―Mi esposa sólo habla inglés, así que toda la familia habla con fluidez coreano e inglés.

Jeonghan y Seungkwan asienten en entendimiento, y el mayor de ambos pregunta:

― ¿Puedo preguntar cuando se mudaron a Corea? ― el hombre ríe y responde.

―Oh, nos mudamos cuando Vernon, ese es Hansol, tenía como tres, así que tal vez catorce, quince años atrás. ¿Cuántos años tienen ustedes?

―Tengo 22 y Seungkwan 19―, informa Jeonghan al hombre, y él responde.

― ¡Oh, mi hijo tiene 19 también! mi hija tiene 13―. Los dos mencionados salen del cuarto y su padre rápidamente les dice que saluden a sus invitados.

Pasan por las presentaciones de nuevo, y pronto los cuatro están hablando como si fueran viejos amigos. Sofía, o Hangyeol, como les dice que la llamen, es un pequeño terror, haciendo bromas y jugando con su hermano. Hansol es el calmado, y está hablando con Seungkwan mientras Jeonghan habla con Hangyeol.

Para cuando se van, Seungkwan y Hansol intercambiaron números, y Hangyeol se ha enamorado de Jeonghan. Resulta que Hansol y Seungkwan tienen muchas cosas en común, y cuando volvieron al departamento, Kwan se da vuelta al mayor y dice:

―No puedo esperar a que recuerde, hyung―. Jeonghan sonríe y revuelve su pelo.

 

Durante las siguientes semanas, Hansol es presentado al resto de sus amigos, y Jisoo está encantado de conocer a alguien que puede hablar inglés. El americano de nacimiento rápidamente se ganó el corazón de la madre de Hansol también, al escuchar sus fuertes exclamaciones cada vez que lo veía.

Hansol es una presencia bienvenida en el grupo, ahora doce en vez de once. Hangyeol es la sombra de su hermano, y se divierten entreteniéndola y escuchándola hablar sobre lo que sea que estaba interesada en el momento.

La mayoría de las veces, los dos vienen con frecuencia y pasan el tiempo con ellos después de las clases de Jeonghan y Seungkwan. Éste último estaba emocionado porque Hansol recordara, y el mayor eventualmente cede dos semanas después.

Le piden a Hansol que deje a su hermana por un día, y su madre accede rápidamente, entendiendo que necesitaban un «día de chicos», como dijo Jisoo. Una vez más, todos están reunidos y Jeonghan va a buscar la caja de anillos.

Sólo quedan dos anillos, y Hansol, alentado por Seungkwan a que escoja uno, gravita hacia el que tiene el signo de Acuario y se lo pone para caer inmediatamente.

Seungkwan sostiene la cabeza del menor en su regazo y todo el mundo habla suavemente hasta que Hansol despierta. Kwan llama a Jeonghan, quien hace lo suyo, y Hansol abre sus ojos cuando ya no siente que su cabeza se va a partir por la mitad.

Los recuerdos estaban frescos en su cabeza, mira de persona en personas. Todos se vuelven a presentar y se acomodan de nuevo. Jeonghan explica las marcas de sus muñecas, y Hansol asiente entendiendo.

Más tarde esa noche cuando Hansol vuelve a casa para buscar mantas para el fuerte que iban a construir, tomar una ducha rápida cuando nota la representación de Acuario en su pecho, la portadora de agua.

 

 **♒**   ♓    ♈    ♉    ♊    ♋   **-** **♌** **-**  ♍     **♎**    ♏    ♐    ♑

 

Leo es el último, su líder, una destacada ausencia cuando se reunen. Jeonghan mira sus muñecas por hábito, y como es de esperarse, el triángulo está apuntando al signo de Leo. No hay sueños por un día o dos, incluso mientras Hansol se acostumbra en su grupo con facilidad.

Como era de esperarse, a Acuario le encantaba estar en su grupo, y suele sugerir lugares a los que podían ir a todos juntos, pero todo lo que Jeonghan puede pensar es el escándalo que harían donde quiera que vayan, y reza que nadie llame a la policía por disturbios públicos.

El _chat_ del grupo se vuelve más ruidoso que nunca, y Jeonghan tuvo que apagar su teléfono para poder concentrarse en clases. (Quiere decirles a todos que se callen por dos horas y darse un descanso, pero veía que todos se divertían demasiado entre ellos para intentarlo).

Esa noche, Jeonghan comienza a soñar de nuevo. Sueña con risa de niños, felices y chillando, y un patio vacío, se despierta con una pregunta en su cabeza, porque ese era el patio en el que solía jugar cuando era niño.

En los siguientes días el mayor continúa soñando con el patio de juegos, pero esta vez sueña de un par de niños, dos niños, jugando entre sí. Están luchando con sus espadas, que en realidad eran dos ramas largas y delgadas que habían encontrado.

Sorpresivamente, Jeonghan recuerda haber hecho lo mismo. Tenía seis o siete años, piensa, y había estado jugando con el niño de al lado, quien tenía la misma edad que él. Habían crecido juntos, jugaban juntos desde que Jeonghan se había mudado al vecindario cuando tenía dos años, apenas caminando detrás de su madre.

La noche siguiente, el sueño es de los dos de nuevo, pero ésta vez están jugando en una caja de arena. Esto, lo recuerda también. Es mayor en el sueño, comparado con el de la noche anterior, pero no mucho. Tal vez un par de veces.

Habían estado jugando en la caja de arena cuando el otro chico había accidentalmente tirado arena en sus ojos y había llorado por una hora entera, el chico se disculpó profundamente dándole abrazos, con lágrimas en sus ojos también. El recuerdo se reproduce en su sueño, y Jeonghan piensa que es una señal.

Los sueños durante las siguientes semanas pasan de la misma manera, Jeonghan reviviendo su niñez con el chico, pero mientras más lo intenta, no puede recordar su nombre. Le ha estado irritando hasta más no poder, el recordar tantos buenos momentos con el otro, pero sin recordad su nombre.

Los otros son pacientes con él, diciéndole que no hay prisa, pero Jeonghan quiere ir a casa. Quiere ver a las otras estrellas de las constelaciones, quiere ver la Tierra desde arriba en lugar de estar en ella.

Jihoon comienza a reunirse con Suga, el productor con el que había trabajado cuando lanzó su compilación. Aparentemente, Suga quería una mente fresca para el álbum en el que estaba trabajando, por lo que Woozi, el prestigioso pianista de conciertos, había sido llamado.

Cuando Jihoon comienza a quejarse por la falta de comida en el estudio, Jeonghan y Junhui saltan a la oportunidad de hacer comida para el miembro más bajo de su grupo. Después de eso, Junhui tiene que salir corriendo para ver a Soonyoung por alguna cosa. Probablemente práctica de baile, Jeonghan murmura mientras empaca las cajas con comida.

Y así es cómo Jeonghan terminó aquí, mirando el imponente edificio con la comida en sus manos. Suspira, caminando hacia el lugar y hacia el escritorio de la recepcionista.

― ¿Puedo ayudarlo? ― pregunta la señora cortésmente, sino un poco asustada.

Jeonghan había decidido dejar crecer su cabello, algo así como en ese primer sueño que tuvo, antes de volver a encontrarse. Le daba un toque _delicado_ , como le gustaba decir a Mingyu. Le sonríe a la recepcionista y dice:

―Estoy aquí por Jihoon, ¿Lee Jihoon? Está trabajando con Suga, si recuerdo correctamente.

―E-espere un momento, por favor―, dice, sin ser inmune a los encantos de Jeonghan. Levanta el teléfono y presiona unos botones.

― ¿Hola? ¿Min-ssi? Ah sí, tengo a alguien aquí que está buscando a Lee-ssi… Sí señor, lo dejaré pasar.

Jeonghan espera pacientemente mientras ella prepara su pase de visitante.

―Gracias por esperar, diríjase al piso diecisiete. Min-ssi dijo que los encontrará en el segundo cuarto a la izquierda―. Jeonghan sonríe y le agradece a la recepcionista antes de caminar hacia el ascensor.

La música del elevador es clásica, como Jeonghan esperaba, y hay un suave « _ding_ » cuando el ascensor llega al piso indicado. El chico sale y gira hacia la izquierda, llamando a la segunda puerta con la que se encuentra.

Se escucha movimiento y abre la puerta. Jeonghan levanta la mirada de las cajas de comida para estar cara a cara con alguien que es misteriosamente parecido a Jihoon.

―Woah, luces como Jihoon―, sale de su boca involuntariamente mientras es invitado a entrar al cuarto, y Jihoon suelta rápidamente.

―Calla, hyung.

― ¿Qué? ¡Te pareces a él! O él se parece a ti, cualquiera que sea mayor―, se defiende Jeonghan.

―Yoongi hyung es mayor, y no, no nos parecemos de ninguna manera―, dice Jihoon firmemente―. Ahora, por favor, dime que traes comida porque me muero de hambre.

Jihoon se da vuelta de la pantalla de la computadora cuando huele la comida, y empuja a Yoongi fuera de su camino.

―Junhui y yo no sabíamos qué le gustaría a Yoongi-ssi, así que puede que nos hayamos pasado un poco… ―dice Jeonghan mientras desempacaba la comida.

Yoongi y Jihoon se quedan boquiabiertos ante la creciente cantidad de cajas sobre la mesa, y el menor rápidamente sale de su estupor, agarra una caja al azar y un par de palillos que Jeonghan amablemente le pasa, hundiéndose en el sofá para comer.

Antes de que pueda, sin embargo, hubo un quejido desde el montón de mantas en el sofá. Jeonghan salta mientras una cara se revela desde las profundidades de las mantas.

―Uhm, ¿Jihoon? ― pregunta Jeonghan.

― ¿Mm? ― dice Jihoon, llenando su boca con más comida. Junto a él, Yoongi comienza a comer también, probando con gusto.

― ¿Quién es ese? ―Jeonghan apunta al bulto en el que ambos estaban sentados.

―Oh ¿éste? Es Choi Seungcheol, el artista por el que Yoongi hyung y yo estamos trabajando nuestros traseros―, dice Jihoon distraídamente, incluso cuando el hombre en cuestión se sentaba, gruñendo después de que los otros se sentaran en él.

El nombre llama la atención de Jeonghan, y se sienta correctamente desde donde se había hundido en la silla que Jihoon había dejado frente a la computadora. Definitivamente recuerda el nombre ahora.

― ¿Alguien me llamó? ―Seungcheol mira a su alrededor ruborizado, frotando sus ojos antes de que se agranden ante la vista de comida.

―Nadie lo hizo, ahora cállate y come―, dice Yoongi, y Seungcheol lo hace obedientemente, alcanzando por unos palillos de sobra. Jeonghan mira al otro, interiorizando todas las formas en que Choi Seungcheol había cambiado en los nueve años en los que habían perdido contacto.

―Choi Seungcheol, huh―, murmura Jeonghan, mirando su muñeca izquierda. Está brillando de nuevo, y en realidad Jeonghan no está sorprendido. Seungcheol levanta la mirada de lo que está comiendo cuando Jeonghan dice su nombre, y éste acomoda de vuelta su pulsera.

― ¿Te conozco? Me pareces muy familiar―, dice Seungcheol con la cabeza inclinada.

Jeonghan bufa.

―Más te vale que sea familiar, Seungcheolie. Me empujaste a la piscina cuando teníamos siete años y me hiciste llorar.

Yoongi y Jihoon ríen al mismo tiempo, mientras Seungcheol deja a un lado una de las cajas que Jeonghan había preparado cuidadosamente con Junhui, escaneando su cara.

― ¿Yoon Jeonghan? ― Seungcheol pregunta cuidadosamente, y Jeonghan asiente, una sonrisa en su rostro. El rostro del mayor brilla considerablemente, y se levanta, caminando hacia Jeonghan―. ¡Jeonghannie! ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo!

―Nueve años―, dice Jeonghan, atrayendo al mayor para un abrazo. Mete la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, apretando las lágrimas. Es él, Choi Seungcheol, la pieza final de su rompecabezas de trece piezas. Finalmente ha encontrado a Leo.

Cuando los dos finalmente se separan, Jeonghan nota a Jihoon mirándolo con los ojos abiertos, ya conectando los puntos. El amigo de la infancia con el que Jeonghan había crecido era Leo, y si Seungcheol era ese amigo de la infancia…

Jeonghan asiente, respondiendo la pregunta no hecha de Jihoon, y éste le sonríe con los ojos antes de volver a su comida, con un mucho mejor humor.

Jeonghan deja que Seungcheol vuelva a su comida, y habla con los tres mientras se limpian y también las cajas que Jeonghan trajo, recordando la infancia que había compartido con Seungcheol.

El peli largo deja el estudio con el número de Seungcheol en su teléfono y una promesa de salir pronto para ponerse al día, loncheras de comida vacías en sus manos.

Tan pronto como Jeonghan envía las tres palabras «¡Encontré a Leo!» al _chat_ del grupo, explotó, todos bombardeándole con mensajes. Se abstiene de mirar su teléfono durante todo el viaje en el autobús y lo ignora cuando está lavando las cajas de comida.

Finalmente se sienta en el sofá y mira su teléfono. Todos están emocionados ante el hecho de que finalmente su líder había sido encontrado, con solo Jihoon siendo el calmado, pero enviándole mensajes privados a Jeonghan quejándose sobre cómo no se puede concentrar en el trabajo por su culpa.

Jeonghan responde con un: «Recibes esta cantidad de mensajes todos los días, de qué hablas». Y no recibe respuesta. Los otros, mayormente Soonyoung, le molestaba para que les presente Leo, «Hyung, ¿qué estás esperando?».

Jeonghan responde diciéndoles que sean pacientes por un tiempo más. Hecho esto, le envía un mensaje a Seungcheol, preguntándole si está libre la semana siguiente, por su probable ocupada agenda. Recibe de vuelta una confirmación preguntando cuándo y dónde, y Jeonghan le envía la dirección del café en el que trabaja Mingyu.

Durante las siguientes semanas, Jeonghan y Seungcheol se escriben frecuentemente, y se reúnen un par de veces para pasar el rato y hablar. Dado que Seungcheol ya conoce a Jihoon, Jeonghan le presenta al resto de los chicos cuando se reúnen en varias ocasiones.

Los cuatro bailarines son presentados cuando Jeonghan le pide que se reúnan en el estudio de baile que habían reservado. A Jisoo, Mingyu y Wonwoo en el café cuando se reúnen por primera vez. A Seungkwan, Seokmin y Chan la segunda vez que vuelven al café.

Seungcheol lo toma todo de buena manera, haciéndose amigo de todos rápidamente. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Jeonghan tome la decisión de dejar que recuerde, y tres semanas después de que se vuelven a encontrar, Jeonghan le pide a Seungcheol que se vean en su departamento.

Los otros ya están ahí cuando Seungcheol entra después de que Jihoon lo deje pasar, y hay un lugar para él en el sofá. Jeonghan deja la caja en la mesa frente a donde está sentado, y hay doce pares de ojos mirando al mayor mientras observa a su alrededor incómodamente.

―Bien―, tose Jeonghan, abriendo la caja. El solitario anillo que permanece en la caja mirándole fijamente, y Jeonghan toma una respiración profunda―. ¿Confías en mí, Seungcheol?

Ante el asentimiento tentativo del mayor, Jeonghan empuja la caja hacia él.

―Ponte ese anillo, por favor―. Seungcheol escanea las manos de todos en el cuarto y nota que todos están usando uno. También nota las extrañas marcas en las muñecas de Jeonghan, pero decide guardar la pregunta para después.

No dice nada, tomando el anillo y pasando el pulgar sobre el signo de Leo grabado en el, lo desliza por el último dedo de su mano derecha. Los recuerdos llenan su cabeza desde el primer momento, y Seungcheol pierde de vista todo excepto de los demás.

No es hasta más tarde que se da cuenta de que se había desmayado, y Jeonghan está en sus sienes. Hay algo que le quema en su muñeca izquierda, y Seungcheol levanta su mano para verlo. El signo de Leo le mira de vuelta y hay conmoción alrededor de él cuando todos miran a sus muñecas también.

Jeonghan se queda mirando al signo de Libra que ha tomado el lugar del círculo y el triángulo negro que había estado en su muñeca desde el día en que nació, y la brújula en su muñeca derecha deja de moverse, en cambio, el círculo de signos aparece debajo de ésta.

Seungcheol aclara su garganta, sonriendo cuando todos le miran.

― ¿Quién es quién, de nuevo? ― pregunta Seungcheol un poco incómodo. Los otros inmediatamente claman para presentarse de nuevo, y la presentación tímida de Minghao es recibida con un fuerte abrazo y una disculpa de parte de su orgulloso león, su líder.

―Libra. Jeonghan―. Llama el mayor. La cabeza de Jeonghan se levanta de donde había estado acariciando su pulgar contra el signo de Libra. Seungcheol sonríe y el otro lo hace lo mismo de vuelta, lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

―Gracias por encontrarnos a todos. Por estar dispuesto a llevarnos a todos a casa―. Es ahí cuando Jeonghan comienza a sollozar de verdad, tan, tan aliviado de tener a su líder de vuelta. Es rápidamente atraído a un abrazo por el mayor, lo que termina en una pila de gente _slash_ abrazo grupal cuando todos se les unen

El fuerte de mantas que construyen esa noche es más grande que cualquier otro que hayan hecho, Jisoo haciendo un rápido viaje a su departamento y Hansol al lado para agarrar cuantas mantas y almohadas pueden.

Mientras hacen eso, Seungcheol admira el león en su pecho por diez minutos antes de que el desorden afuera le haga salir de su estupor y le hace sentir lo suficientemente curioso para salir a ver que es toda esa conmoción.

Todos están compartiendo historias sobre cómo habían crecido antes de que Jeonghan los hubiera encontrado y ayudado a recordar, y éste no puede recordar la última vez que estuvo tan feliz. Esa noche se duerme junto a las profundas y acompasadas respiraciones de otras doce personas viniendo de varias partes de la habitación, Jeonghan respira fácilmente, increíblemente contento y feliz de que finalmente estén completos.

 

 

 ♒  ♓  ♈  ♉  ♊  ♋  ♌  ♍  ♎  ♏  ♐  ♑

 

Los trece, después de mucha discusión, deciden no volver a casa enseguida. Tienen vidas aquí, después de todo. Como partes del Zodiaco, vivirán más que humanos normales, y pueden dirigirse a casa en cualquier momento.

Por primera vez en su vida desde que Jeonghan puede recordar, no tiene sueños por más de dos meses, y está completamente feliz por ese hecho, porque significa que finalmente los ha encontrado a todos. Ha completado la misión que se había dado, todos esos años luz atrás.

Les trece se reúnen tan seguido como pueden, celebrando cumpleaños, graduaciones, cualquier cosa que se les ocurra. Mingyu abre su propio café donde Jeonghan ayuda a hacer pasteles de vez en cuando, y Jihoon hace un tour por el país. Soonyoung y los otros tres bailarines abren una escuela de baile, donde le enseñan a niños pequeños como contar el ritmo y seguirlo.

Wonwoo abre una librería justo al lado de café de Mingyu, y derribaron la pared que había entre las dos para que cualquiera pueda leer un libro, incluso cuando están bebiendo una taza de café. El pintoresco café librería se vuelve su refugio favorito, y los trece son conocidos por otras personas que acuden regularmente al lugar.

Jisoo, Seungkwan y Seokmin comienzan a hacer presentaciones sólo por amor al arte, Seungcheol saca un nuevo álbum y hace promociones de este. El _chat_ del grupo está más activo que nunca, personas enviando imágenes y escribiendo cosas al azar a todas horas del día.

Los años pasan, y cuando Seungcheol y Jihoon se desvanecen en la oscuridad, cuando el café de Mingyu y Wonwoo es entregado a un sucesor escogido cuidadosamente y entrenado, cuando Soonyoung y los otros dejan de enseñar en su escuela de baile, entregándosela a los bailarines a los que habían enseñado desde temprana edad, los trece empacan sus cosas, y se van a recorrer el mundo.

Van a todas partes, escalan el monte Fuji, caminan toda la Gran Muralla China, hacen kayak en el Caribe y acampan en los bosques de Indonesia. Toman un globo aerostático en Canadá, saltan en _bungee_ en Florida, parapente en Albania.

Hacen todo en lo que se les ocurra, y cuando no pueden pensar en nada más, el mundo los ha olvidado. Todos los que conocían se han ido ya, y los trece descansan acostados en un tranquilo prado que nadie ha encontrado antes, en un país desconocido.

Miran hacia el cielo nocturno, y apuntan las constelaciones, sus amigos, entre ellos. Hay un gran espacio donde deberían estar, y han estado tranquilos por un rato cuando Seungkwan lo hace notar.   

― ¿Estamos listos para ir a casa ahora? ― la pregunta de Seungcheol es tranquila, y todos murmuran en acuerdo. Se levantan, acomodándose en un círculo. Con las instrucciones del mayor, levantan los pulgares de la mano derecha y las ponen hacia afuera, palmas hacia el piso. Agarran el pulgar de la persona a su derecha y se quedan en silencio de nuevo.

Sus anillos brillan a la luz de la luna, los signos del zodiaco mirando la noche.

― ¿Listos? ― pregunta de nuevo el mayor, en voz baja, y todos asienten. Seungcheol comienza a emitir un tenue resplandor, y pronto todos están brillando también.

Se vuelve brillante y más brillante, hasta que no hay nada más que luz donde los trece estaban parados. Cuando la luz se debilita, ya no están ahí. Por lo menos no sus formas corpóreas, no, porque son estrellas.

Trece brillantes constelaciones salen del prado, astrónomos marcan ese día como el día en que trece estrellas fugaces no cayeron a la tierra, sino que se dirigían hacia cielo.

Tres años después, las constelaciones del zodiaco reaparecieron una por una, cerca de cien años desde que habían desaparecido del cielo nocturno. Una vez más, astrónomos estaban confundidos, y nadie tiene las respuestas.

Nada queda en el prado en el cual los trece se dirigieron a casa, pero si uno fuera a ir al bosque Gotjawal en Jeju, Corea del Sur, después de caminar por horas, tal vez pueda encontrarse con un gran claro con varias formaciones de rocas.

Si fueran lo suficientemente valiente y acercan una mano a una cueva de roca pequeña que tiene una de las formaciones, puede que encuentren una caja.

Una larga y delgada caja con los signos del zodiaco grabada en la cubierta.

 

 ♒  ♓  ♈  ♉  ♊  ♋  ♌  ♍  ♎  ♏  ♐  ♑

 

_― ¿Estás seguro de esto? ― pregunta Polaris. La estrella mayor se había acercado a él mientras miraba al planeta que ahora albergaba a su familia, los doce._

_― Estoy seguro, Polaris. Confío en que nos guiarás bien―, dijo Libra de vuelta. Hubo silencio por un rato antes de que Polaris hablara de nuevo._

_―Si hubiera sabido que quitarles a Ofiuco iba a empezar toda esta tragedia..._

_La Estrella del Norte fue detenida por Libra._

_―Eso no habría ayudado de ninguna manera. Cáncer, el antiguo, se habría desvanecido de todas formas. El actual Cáncer habría tenido que enfrentar la misma cantidad de apatía, incluso si no fue su culpa._

_―Nosotros fuimos la razón por la que Cáncer escogió caer, lo que significa que tenemos que tomar la responsabilidad y traerlo de vuelta―. El «y como soy el único que queda, tengo que hacerlo» no fue dicho, y Polaris asintió en entendimiento._

_Luego Sirius se acercó a ellos._

_―No hay mucho que pueda hacer para ayudarte cuando estés abajo―, dijo Sirius tranquilamente―. Seré capaz de darte pistas de dónde encontrarlos con mi fuente a través de sueños, pero eso es todo lo que puedo hacer para ayudar._

_―Toma―. Polaris le entregó algo a Libra._

_― ¡No puedo aceptar esto! ¡Es tu brújula, la que usas para manejarnos a todas las estrellas y constelaciones! ―dice Libra, devolviendo la brújula._

_―Es la de repuesto. Guárdala. Seré capaz de guiarte a cualquiera de tu familia que esté más cerca de ti, pero dependerá de ti encontrarlos―, dijo Polaris, dándole la brújula una vez más._

_―Gracias. Gracias a ambos―. Les agradeció profundamente._

_―Sólo tráelos de vuelta a casa. Es demasiado tranquilo sin ellos aquí―, dijo Sirius, riendo ligeramente. Libra y Polaris rieron también. Libra miró una vez más al planeta al que pronto iba a caer, y se dio la vuelta._

_Mientras Libra se preparaba mentalmente para caer, Polaris habló._

_―Sé que te he preguntado esto muchas veces, pero ¿estás seguro? Puede que no vuelvas por un largo tiempo. Nuestro tiempo pasa diferente comparado con allá abajo._

_Libra miró a las dos estrellas, los líderes celestiales del Norte y el Sur, y asintió, sonriendo con un tinte de tristeza._

_― Tengo que hacerlo, soy el último que queda que puede hacerlo._

_Lo siguiente que supo libra fue la sensación de caer, y luego nada._

 

_La siguiente vez que Libra despierta, está recostado sobre una caja de anillos que sabe protegerá con su vida, los sueños de Sirius en sus recuerdos y la brújula de Polaris en su muñeca derecha. Los recuerdos se están acomodando en su cabeza y toma una respiración profunda. Es Yoon Jeonghan, a veces Libra, y su misión es encontrar a su familia._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escencialmente, esto es todo el fic~ lo que sigue son capítulos muy cortos y extras. Espero que esta historia les haya gustado tanto como a mi!


	3. Extra

  1. Los ayudantes



 

Cuando Libra cayó, Sirius y Polaris se quedaron ahí por un largo rato, lo suficientemente para que sus aprendices fueran a buscarlos.

―¿Sirius? ¿Polaris? ―Las jóvenes constelaciones les llamaron, y los dos líderes del hemisferio celestial se dieron la vuelta.

―¿Sí? ―habló Sirius. Las dos constelaciones se pusieron nerviosos delante de ellos, claramente teniendo algo en sus mentes.

―Nos estábamos preguntando si nos dejarían ayudar a las constelaciones del zodiaco. ―dice Lince titubeante, Ofiuco asiente con timidez.

Sirius y Polaris les sonrieron con cariño.

―Por supuesto que sí. Ellos fueron su primera familia; ¿cómo podríamos negarnos? ―dijo Polaris.

Las dos constelaciones pulsaban con luz, mostrando cuán satisfechas estaban al haber obtenido permiso.

Polaris sacó una brújula y se la dio a Ofiuco diciendo:

―Esta es la otra mitad de la brújula que le di a Libra. Le guiará a las constelaciones más cercanas a él y es tu trabajo ayudarlo. Usa la fuente de Auras para ayudarte. Incluso las estrellas y constelaciones caídas tienen su aura. Será suficiente para que los encuentres y guíes a Libra a ellos.

Mientras tanto, Sirius le mostraba a Lince su trabajo.

―Esta fuente te mostrará la ubicación de Libra cuando se reúna con la siguiente constelación. Sólo posiciona el aura que quieres con el aura de la fuente y transmitela información a esta fuente. El tiempo es diferente aquí arriba, así que tendrás el poder de la predicción.

―Libra recibirá los lugares en sus sueños, así que tienes que ser lo más específico que puedas para ayudarlo. Ofi tendrá la brújula de Polaris, y ambos pueden tener acceso a la Fuente de Auras. Con suerte que los dos le ayudarán a volver a casa más pronto que tarde.

Las dos jóvenes constelaciones asintieron con determinación y se pusieron a trabajar, mientras Polaris y Sirius fueron a hacer sus propios trabajos, dirigiendo constelaciones y estrellas a sus posiciones adecuadas.

 

 

 

  1. El error



 

―Oh, no ―ante eso Lince levantó la mirada de donde estaba concentrado en su propia fuente, su mirada estrechándose en Ofiuco, quien estaba allí retorciendo sus manos en frente de la fuente de aura.

―¿Qué pasa, Ofi? ¿Qué hiciste ahora? ―dice Lince, y Ofiuco se dio vuelta para mirarle.

―¿Recuerdas como dije que había encontrado a Cáncer? Puede que haya cometido un error. ―Las últimas palabras salieron como un murmullo y Lince se acercó.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―Lince se asomó a la fuente.

―Encontré a alguien cuya aura es realmente similar a la de Cáncer, así que pensé que era él… Estaba tan seguro, también. ―Ofiuco sonaba tan abatido y Lince suspiró

―Apresúrate y encuentra a Cáncer, idiota. Tienes suerte de que no haya enviado ningún sueño a Libra todavía.

( _headcanon_ : ese alguien con el aura similar es el viejo Cáncer, renacido.)

 

 

  1. La distracción.



―¡Lince, Ofi! ―La Osa Mayor corrió a las dos ocupadas constelaciones.

―¿Qué pasa, Osa? Ofi y yo estamos ocupados. ―dice Lince tratando de concentrarse.

―Oh… ―La expresión de la Osa Mayor se marchitó con decepción―. Y yo que acabo de encontrar un nuevo lugar para surfear meteoros, también…

Ofiuco levantó la mirada inmediatamente de la fuente de aura y brújula cuando escuchó las palabras «Surfear meteoros»

―¿Surfear meteoros? ¿Dónde?

―No, Ofi. Aún no le he dado a Libra los sueños para encontrar a Acuario. ―La desaprobación de Lince era evidente y Ofiuco se quejó.

―¡Pero surfear meteoros! ¡Sabes cuán raro es encontrar un buen lugar para surfear! Además, Libra va a encontrar a Acuario cuando éste se vuelva su vecino de al lado, ¡es un hecho que se van a encontrar! ¡Puedes darle los sueños a Libra más tarde! ―suplicó Ofiuco.

Lince se quedó allí, contemplando, antes de suspirar.

―Voy a surfear tres veces. Ni más, ni menos. Luego volveremos a nuestros trabajos, ¿entendiste?

Ofiuco y la Osa Mayor se iluminaron, y Lince los siguió a un paso más calmado, dando miradas de disculpa y preocupadas a las dos fuentes de las que se estaba alejando.

―Ah bueno. Tres veces no harán daño. ―pensó Lince, y se encontró rápidamente con las otras dos constelaciones.

 

 

  1. Giro errático



―¿Lince? ―Le llamó Ofiuco, sonando confundido.

―¿Hmm? ―murmuró el otro, diciéndole a Ofiuco que estaba prestándole atención.

―Encontré a Escorpio hace un rato, ¿verdad? ―dice Ofiuco, y Lince volvió a murmurar en acuerdo.

―Pero acabo de encontrar a Mini, y ambos están a la misma distancia de Libra ―continuó Ofiuco, atrapado entre los dos―. Ahora no sé a cuál escoger. ―Las palabras fueron dichas con un tono inquieto, y Lince murmuró pensativamente.

―Envíame los detalles de sus auras, veré dónde se reunirán con Libra y tal vez podremos decidir desde ahí. ―Ofiuco hizo lo que se le pidió inmediatamente, y Lince seguidamente transfirió la información a la fuente de Sirius y frunció el ceño.

―Se van a reunir en el mismo lugar, ¿qué hacemos ahora? ―habló Lince y Ofiuco gruñó.

―Bien, vayamos con Escorpio. Cáncer ya lo conoce, además ya hice que la brújula apunte a su dirección.

―Van a conocer a Libra en el Café Dioscuri… dónde está Mini―, Lince frunció el ceño mirando la fuente―. ¿No puedes cambiar las flechas de la brújula para que apunte a ambos?

―¡No puedo! ¡La brújula de Polaris sólo está hecha para apuntar en una sola dirección! ―exclamó Ofiuco.

―Bueno, piensa en algo. No puedo ayudarte con eso. ―La respuesta de Lince se encontró con un suspiro exasperado.

 

 

  1. Los espectadores



 

―Oye, ¡Joshua publicó un nuevo vlog hoy! ¿lo viste? ―Una chica preguntó a su amiga, quien asintió entusiasmada.

―¡Sí, ya lo hice! ¡No esperaba que se mudara a Corea! ―respondió la otra chica, y la primera resopló.

―No estoy sorprendida. ¿Viste a la gente con la que pasa el tiempo? ¡Todos son tan jodidamente guapos!

―Sí, también pensé eso. ¿Crees que aparezcan en alguno de los videos de Joshua? No me molestaría mirarlos más. ―dijo la otra chica.

―¡Bueno, espero que lo hagan! ―dijo la primera chica, las dos rieron antes de cambiar de tema.

  


 

 

 

Notas:

Resumen que quién es quién

 

Los signos del Aire:

Acuario: Hansol

Géminis: Mingyu, Wonwoo

libra: Jeonghan

 

Los signos del Agua:

Piscis: Jisoo

Cáncer: Minghao

Escorpio: Jun

 

Los signos de fuego:

Leo: Seungcheol

Aries: Chan

Sagitario: Seokmin

 

Los signos de Tierra:

Tauro: Soonyoung

Virgo: Jihoon

Capricornio: Seungkwan

 

Otras constelaciones:

Ofiuco: Samuel

Lince: Doyoon

El primer Cáncer: MingMing

Osa Mayor (Una de las otras constelaciones cerca de Leo): Dongjin

 

Dato curioso:

¡Solo cuatro miembros tenías sus signos zodiacales reales! Y son Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Hansol y Seungkwan

 

  



	4. Extra II

 

  1. **Por qué echaron a Seungkwan del cuarto cuando Jeonghan estaba al teléfono con Chan**



—Dile a tu mamá que encontraste un culto obsesionado con la cabra y la única forma de liberarte era hacerte ese tatuaje.

—Seungkwan-hyung, _¿qué?_

—Ignóralo, Channie. ¿Aceptará si le dice que te hiciste un tatuaje temporal? Si pregunta de nuevo, puedes decirle que te gustó tanto que te fuiste a comprar el mismo tatuaje y te lo pusiste de nuevo.

—Dile a tu mamá que encontraste tu transformación animaga y decidiste tatuártelo.

—…no, Seungkwan. Aunque aprecio la referencia a Harry Potter.

—Bueno, ¡ _yo_ no! ¡No puedo decirle eso a mi mamá! ¡Hyungs, _ayúdenme!_

—¡OH, OH YA SÉ! ¡Dile que quieres ser una cabra cuando crezcas! ¡Una cabra de montaña! Así que estas entrenando tus piernas al bailar y quisiste recordarlo al hacerte un tatuaje.

—Cuando siquie- Seungkwannie, te quiero, pero por favor, vete de aquí antes de que le de otra crisis nerviosa a Chan.

 

  1. **Por qué Seungkwan y Jeonghan tuvieron un ataque cuando vieron lo que Seokmin iba a usar para ir al recital de Jihoon**



—Hyung, estás- oh mi dios, qué llevas puesto…

—¡Es una camisa de esmoquin, Seungkwannie! La encontré en alguna parte dentro del armario.

—En tu armario- ¡JEONGHAN HYUNG, TENEMOS UNA EMERGENCIA DE MODA!

—Qué pasa, Kwannie- Oh dios. Seok-ah, ¿Qué llevas puesto? ¡Shua! ¿Tienes alguna chaqueta de traje que te sobre, y pantalones?

—Zapatos también, Hannie-hyung. Creo que planeaba ir con sus zapatillas.

—Bueno, esas no le sirven. Creo que tengo un par por ahí.

Y mientras Seokmin está parado ahí pensando “¿Qué tiene de malo lo que estoy usando?”

 

(Más tarde, Jeonghan agarra la camisa, que logró que el menor soltara, y le prendió fuego para gran satisfacción de él y Seungkwan.)

 

—Hyung, ¿qué pasó con esa camisa que me pediste hace unos meses?

—¿Camisa? ¿Qué camisa?

 

 (Jeonghan le dice a Jihoon la asquerosidad que Seokmin quería usar la primera vez que se conocieron)

Jihoon tiembla, —Dime que la quemaste.

—La quemé. Creo que Seungkwan aún tiene el video en alguna parte—. Dice Jeonghan con gran gusto, y por un momento Jihoon ve cuernos en su cabeza.

 

  1. **Algunas ideas a dónde fueron en sus viajes**
  2. Seventeen se encuentra con Hogwarts (Hasta este día nadie sabe si fue su naturaleza de estrellas lo que les permitió pasar los encantamientos repelentes de muggles, pero sigue siendo una de las mejores partes de su viaje)
  3. Conocieron a los centauros quienes, esencialmente, los trataron como dioses.
  4. Tal vez se cruzaron con el campamento mestizo.



Nadie sabe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es todo por ahora, si la autora llega a publicar más de este hermoso trabajo me tendrán aquí de vuelta!  
> Los comentarios y kudos son siempre apreciados, gracias por pasar <3  
> Bye~


End file.
